Lost History
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: When a new Country springs up under America's nose, he takes on the duty of raising her up to the powerful country he has become, with all of the confusion of her origin, and the conflicting troubles from the others and Bad Blood due to History, this may be more of a hassle than he originally thought. MANY Pairings involved, Yaoi and (maybe Yuri) Lemon/Smut and much more.
1. Enter Seralia

**This story will be a very DRAWN out story about the History of a character being introduced, this is Rated M for a reason, there will be Lemon, there will be smut, _oh yes there will be_, it'll probably be angst and drama, and Much more of those categories, I apologize if anyone becomes lost, this will include a LOT of the countries from the show and it might become a hassle juggling them all! But I will make it as enjoyable and as interesting as possible!**

**Pairings Involved: RusAme, USUK, Spamano, GerIta, (Possible) HungaryxLiechtenstein, Giripan, SwedenxFinland, Hong Kong x Iceland (Maybe) FrUK, ChinaxJapan (Maybe)**

**Let's just say, there will be a LOT of conflicting emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hetalia at ALL! Hidekaz Himaruya is a amazing guy and I would, hug the crap out of him for making this series. XD**

* * *

The sun beamed in brightly as I woke from my deep slumber, groaning at the invading light I tossed to my side to avoid the blinding glow. Relishing on the coolness of my pillow and hugging it with a smile, the sound of the alarm on my nightstand, mere inches away from me was beginning to really bug me. Slamming a heavy hand on it, I groggily sat up from my thick blankets, kicking them off to get rid of the overwhelming heat on my body. I rubbed my heavy eyelids to rid myself of the sleep. My vision hazy, I lazily moved my hand over to my nightstand to find my glasses, once grabbing them I slid them on my face looking around my room. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up stretching my limbs as much as I could to get the blood flowing.

I glanced over at my clock once more, doing a double take realizing the time on there.

_8:03 am…_

_Damn. _Not realizing the time sooner I bolted to the bathroom, hastily trying to brush my teeth and comb through my messy hair, once straightened out and with my teeth freshly cleaned, I washed my face down with hot water and nature smelling soap, the sleep finally out of me, I rushed to my room throwing on a already pressed dress-down white shirt and tossed on my Brown Bomber Jacket like I usually wore, pulling on denim jeans and tucking my shirt in, slipping a black belt with a silver buckle around my waist, and deciding with my black combat boots and sliding my fingerless gloves on. I reached down for my Backpack and prepared to rush out the front door without even eating, me, being the clutz I was crashed headfirst into the wall forgetting my glasses in the bathroom, holding my head in a aggravated manner, I stumbled slowly to the bathroom and grabbed my glasses sliding them on, There was a red mark appearing on my forehead for the hard slam my poor skull just endured. Running down the hallway and literally jumping down the flight of stairs to the first floor I grabbed the door handle, I almost slammed the door open a bit _too _hard.

Then the alarm went off.

In my haste I had completely forgotten about the Security system I had installed. I forgot to disarm it before I opened the door, bolting to the living room I quickly put in my code and readied the system to arm after I left, I had a tendency to do that a lot, thankfully I disarmed the sounding alarm before the police could be notified of a false break in. I sighed in relief and ran out the door. Making sure to grab my keys before I left and locking my door. I stumbled down my walkway and into my car. Struggling to open the door, I finally got in and floored the pedal and sped off down to the Academy, I wasn't going to hear the end of it for being late once _again._

* * *

"Oi! America! You're late again! Honestly, how hard can it be to simply get up in the morning to get here on time like the rest of us?" America had barged into the Student body room to be welcomed by a too familiar face; this guy was like either a very strict parent or a very nagging housewife. America rested his palms on his knees keeling over and letting out very long heavy breaths, the speed he had been running down the hall may have even been enough to break traffic law for cars. His cheeks were slightly flustered, but regaining his composure quickly. He looked up and straightened his back standing to his full height.

"Well, _Excuse_ me, Mother! I can't get up at 5:30 in the morning like you do all the time! I have low blood pressure mind you." America pouted childishly at his higher-up. He couldn't get over how up-tight he was all the time, he wished his friend could be more carefree like he was, but of course that was impossible, that was the very reason…_No, it's too early to think about that now. _Fixing the slight sad expression quickly before the other in the room could catch it he smiled brightly. "But I'm here now."

"Honestly, can you not be such a child? Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever grow up." There was an exasperated groan but America could easily tell from their long time associated with each other it wasn't of pure irritation and it was of slight humor as well. There was a roll of the eyes and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Sorry, England, it's just the way I am." England's eyebrow twitched, which caused America to hold back slight laughter behind his hand, his eyes lighting up with obvious amusement as England looked up at him irritably.

"Were you referencing that song? Because that wasn't clever at all. I thought you were better than that Alfred." He shrugged again and smiled at the use of his real name, he liked it when he was called by that, it gave him reassurance of a friend or even someone he knew being around, Formality was not something he cared for and it made him feel awkward to receive it as well.

"Doesn't matter, Anyways, What's up! Anything new happenin' or what?" Alfred smiled cheekily slipping back into his regular American dialect which seemed to irritate his friend oh so dearly to Alfred's amusement. Walking over to his friend and resting a hand on his shoulder he looked over at the paperwork to see about any new information.

"Alfred, do you by any chance have a bodyguard or another close friend of sorts?" His friend didn't bother to look at him but rather kept examining the paperwork below him. Alfred raised a eyebrow rather confused, the only close friends he really had was the one right here and Japan, Kiku, who was probably helping Italy and Germany with something else in another room at the time being. So he was pretty clueless to what his friend was talking about as of now.

"No, what are you talking about Arthur? You know it's only you and Kiku." He squeezed Arthur's shoulder slightly but not enough to cause any discomfort or pain. Arthur made a slight humming noise as he examined the paperwork.

"Apparently, there's someone else growing in your country, she's not a nation but not normal either. She seems to be growing quite quickly too. By rules she would be under your watch, just to let you know." Alfred let out a sound of shock and his hand came up dramatically at the news, He didn't know about this at all! It wasn't often female nations; well apparently this isn't an exact nation, maybe a Republic? But this was shocking nonetheless.

"I wonder where she came from…" Alfred said more to his self than to Arthur, he was wondering what type of person she was and would she be carefree like Alfred, something was giving him an off feeling though and he couldn't stand it.

"She should be walking in so-"

The door opened with a slight creak from the hinges, Alfred and Arthur turned to see who had stepped into the room, their eyes was set on a female who was about of Five feet, and 6 inches of height, uncomfortably close to Arthur's height for him. She had an Auburn red tone of hair, and Bright amber eyes, wearing glasses that rested nicely on the ridge of her nose, a small mouth put into a small frown or expressionless face. Her hair only reaching to her shoulders, one side completely covering her left eye and left part of her glasses in a large curve, the other curving but leaving her right eye open for sight. On her neck was a black necklace wire that went down to the top of her chest and a dog tag hanging on. She wore a Black blazer jacket with a white dress shirt not tucked in with a red tie, the sleeves of her blazer raised up to her elbows, a belt hung in a diagonal direction of her hip with utilities and other stuff that couldn't be seen from their current position. A Black pencil skirt coming just above the knees clung to her nicely, right below her knees, she wore combat boots with heels and laces that went all the way up and zippers on the side, the color mainly black and seemed to have steel toes. On her hands, she adorned fingerless gloves with a square opening on the top of her hand but still covering her knuckles. Obviously there for design.

She looked slightly nervous, she stepped in cautiously and closed the door behind her, she looked between Arthur and I, most likely not sure of who to speak to first. She examined both of us, walking up to us, a sweat beading her brow, she stared at us both before looking down at Arthur who was sitting, she held out her hand and smiled.

"I assume that you are England?" Arthur smiled and stood up. Causing her gaze to follow him up, she seemed to tense slightly when she realized she was looking up at the man, I guess height was a difference to her. Arthur firmly grabbed her hand and shook it. She shook it back just as well but she seemed to slightly shake Arthur a bit too much. _She has strength. _

Arthur looked slightly nervous afterwards but smiled regardless, "Yes you are correct, why don't you introduce yourself to America here?" He looked up at America with a sly glint in his eyes, I think he was slightly set off by the strength of her handshake; she looked a bit curious but didn't question it. She looked up at me, craning her neck slightly, I smiled down brightly and a slight reddish tone decorated her tan skin, I guess I caught her off guard. I held out my hand and she took it firmly. _Man, she does have a good grip! _

"Hello, America, My name is Seralia; it'll be a pleasure working with you." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but be reminded of how it mirrored mines in effect.

"My don't you have the firm handshake, say? Do you work out or perhaps train in anyway?" She seemed unsure of how to answer at first but she was beginning to warm up to me, which I was happy for, I couldn't stand being so formal all the time, that was more for Kiku and Arthur.

"As a matter of fact I do, I am trained in Close-Quarters Combat fighting, Weaponry, and in Many Martial arts." My eyes widened. The amount of training she knew in combat was absolutely stunning, it was odd though, judging by the look on Arthur's face he was bound to say something that may have been completely blunt or incredibly ignorant, I may seem a bit simplistic at times but I could read the atmosphere when I wanted too, keyword word _wanted. _

"But you're such a beautiful lady," Arthur stepped forward moving his hand in gestures to help elaborate his statement; I didn't understand why older nations did that. Maybe it was because of age? "Surely someone like you shouldn't be doing something as training like that; you should leave that for a gentleman to do." I inwardly face palmed, Arthur may be smart but he was an idiot as well at times. As I stared at Seralia, her kind soft expression and bright eyes flickered to dark and icy that penetrated through Arthur with malice. _Yep, Arthur you dun goofed. _

"How dare you say such things? This is the very reason why I did this! For a woman to be recognized for doing things considered to be a Male's job she has to do it two times better." Her voice was passionate and heavy, something in her screamed a raging and radiant life that reminded me of myself when I was younger, I felt a reminisce coming onto me as I started to think of my past with Arthur, I looked at him the very same way. She was a part of my country at least I could tell from that.

"Don't you dare underestimate me." She finished calmly, readjusted herself and straightening out, Arthur looked astounded, a chuckle came from the doorway, the sound was all to familiar. Looking over to the side I could see our Austrian friend looking through, he let out an amused sigh and walked in. With a gentle smile gracing his features.

"She reminds me of Hungary with that passion, it is truly a trait to admire, and I wish Elizaveta had not dropped such a unique feature of herself, I miss that radiant part of her, and it just vanished one day." He gave a sad smile and recomposed his self quickly, he looked between the three of us, looking at Seralia noticing her to be new, and he gave a small bow before smiling at her.

"Excuse me for being so rude, I am Austria, you may call me Roderich." He gently took her hand and kissed it. She just smiled awkwardly, at him but made it genuine enough to pass for a real one. "It is very nice to meet you Mr. Roderich; hopefully we will be able to speak more." Taking a step back she gave a small bow and Roderich gave a curt nod. I turned myself towards Seralia and eyeing her curiously tilting my head, she caught my curious gaze from the side of her eye and turned towards me.

"I would like us to be informal, formality makes me a bit uncomfortable," she laughed lightly and nodded agreeing obviously, Arthur turned to me and raised an eyebrow, I tried my best to focus on Seralia and not give into that ridiculous raise of a block he called an eyebrow. "My real name is, Alfred F. Jones, please just call me Alfred." I smiled sheepishly and she gave me a soft and sincere smile. She crossed her arms under her bust and I couldn't help the half of a second I took to look down at how big her breast actually were, I felt ashamed at how I stared at her assets like that but I guess I could pass this one time.

"My actual name is, Evangeline A. Hunter, you can just call me Eva for short though." My eyes widened slightly at the unique name, I haven't heard a name like that for awhile. It sounded kind of nice to say, I may say her full name just to do so, you know those certain words that you just love saying and you constantly repeat in your head? Yeah, her name was one of those. Though one thing did spark a question within my mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the A stand for?" She simply looked at me and smiled before one side tilted up to a small smirk. "Ace."

* * *

"How did you hit that from way up here?" I stared at Evangeline bewildered at her targeting skills. She was currently handling a Semi-automatic sniper rifle in the jungle area around the Academy; she was practicing shooting targets in the high difficulty area of the range. While she was quite astonishing she took longer to shoot and line up her target, not significantly but noticeably. Finland could still beat her easily in a competition. It still scared me how Perfect that guy, who claims he's sweet and innocent, is at shooting a Rifle with the greatest of Precision, honestly it would terrify you if you saw it up close. Just hope you aren't in his line of sight.

I watched her as her shoulder jolted back every time she fired, one eye looking through the scope and the other closed to increase accuracy, she chewed on a piece of gum casually, rolling it around in her jaw and holding it as she seemed to hold back for one shot, looking in the direction where she was aimed with my Binoculars I could see she was trying to aim at a really small target, I chuckled softly admiring her competitive concentration. Standing up I pulled out my Glock from my side hip in a quick draw motion and fired hitting the target dead center. I glanced down watching her expression, her jaw slacked and her eyes opened wide and suddenly, she brought her rifle down slowly and turned her head towards me, giving me a dead panned look. I smirked and turned my head coyly, I loved showing off, always left me a good feeling seeing people's astonished reactions.

Spinning the gun around my finger avoiding the trigger and sliding it gracefully back down to my holster, I whistled and turned around heading back to the campus, I needed to begin heading back to my house and pack the things I needed to move into the dorms here, living far away from the school was obviously not working for me. I didn't want Arthur on my ass all the time for running late. I heard shuffling behind me and I stopped in my steps. I glanced over my shoulder to see Evangeline standing up and strapping her rifle over her shoulder. I just smiled and continued walking with my hands in my pockets. I heard her quickened steps; I wondered if this was how Arthur felt when he was raising me up. I rubbed a hand through my hair sighing in content. "It's been a real long time, hasn't it…?"

"What's been a long time…?" Evangeline had caught up to me and was looking at me with a curious look in her eye, I would have to get used to not seeing her left eye. I shook my head and smiled awkwardly, I glanced away and kept moving not meeting her eyes, "It's nothing; let's go to my new dorm…Ah..!" I turned around and looked at her with curiosity

"Do you have a dorm? They just assigned them not to long ago and you just came here." Her eyes widened and she rubbed her arm, she was feeling uncomfortable, I guess that answered my question.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you like. I know they don't have many dorms left. Plus since you are under my watch I think they would put us together anyways." She meekly nodded and caught up to me, we kept walking through the forest until we reached the side of the Academy and began walking through the park around the dorm building, it was a calm day, I enjoyed the sound of nature, birds chirping and listening to the wind blow the leaves of trees and grass, it was relaxing. _God I'm becoming an old man! _

I grabbed Evangeline's hand and rushed into the dorm. She stumbled the first few steps but regained her posture and kept up with my long strides.

"Ve~! America!" I stopped and looked behind me to see Feliciano coming towards me, I smiled tenderly at the sight of him, he was always such a easy going and nice guy, he wore a black silk dress shirt with white slacks and Italian dress shoes, Evangeline being curious turned around and looked at Feliciano with curiosity, the boy had the tendency to dress quite fancy even when there was no special occasion.

"Hey what's up Italia?" I smiled, I called him that but he didn't seem to mind, I guess it was my little nickname for the guy.

"_herahera~_ I'm just getting used to the campus, it sure is pretty here! Oi~! America! Do you know where _Doitsu_ is? Hmm?" Feliciano looked at Evangeline with curiosity, opening his eyes and blinking at her innocently, he smiled and waved happily at her. She smiled and waved back shyly. Feliciano was like a rainbow, so bright and lively and making others smile. "Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you pretty lady!" Evangeline blushed slightly at the compliment and seemed to get that awkward look in her eyes but it was wiped away quickly.

"I'm Evangeline A. Hunter, known as Seralia. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Vargas," she bowed and my eyes went a bit wide, at her formality, was it some reason that she seemed so formal and even a bit nervous? I noticed her hands give a slight shake and I raised my eyebrows obviously confused, was she scared of Feliciano? But the guy wouldn't hurt a fly, well nowadays he wouldn't at least.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but, Mr. Vargas, are you part of the Mafia?" She asked her bottom lip quivering, Feliciano's eyes widened noticeably, he ran up to Evangeline and grabbed her shoulder, sliding behind her and wrapping a arm around her neck, putting his head right by her ear, Feliciano had a bit of height difference on her so he had a bit of an advantage. Something was odd, Feliciano was never to take such an aggressive step, and his curl was twitching, I knew the odd strand of hair tend to change based on his mood. So what was he feeling now? I didn't feel that Evangeline was in danger, so I waited to see what would happen.

"Sssshhh~! Evangeline that's bold of you to ask that kind of question, you could be killed if I actually was with them." Feliciano let out a surly smirk and my eyes widened, Evangeline was starting to turn red in the face, she was obviously embarrassed. She let out a gasp, and twisted her body around grabbing Feliciano's arm and spinning herself out of his grip and turning so she faced him fully. He only smiled happily in return with his eyes lowered and his bright amber eyes twinkling.

"Feliciano! What are you doing with the new student?" A deep baritone voice sounded through the dorm hall like a liberty bell and it honestly shook me, I jumped and turned around seeing, Germany make his way down the hall wearing a simple white dress shirt and jeans with black steel toe boots. His blonde hair going back like usual and his sky blue eyes deep and icy as ever. Though the look on Germany's face always seemed so mean and cold, Feliciano always seemed happy to see the muscular German. It always confused me to no end.

"_Ohayou Doitsu_!" Feliciano skipped happily towards Germany and smiled happily at him, Germany stopped and let out an exasperated sigh. He crossed his arms over his large chest and gave Feliciano a hard look but it wasn't cold.

"Feliciano are you ready for training?" Germany let out a huff and Feliciano frowned slightly.

"Ve~! But I don't want to train Ludwig, its boring!" Feliciano flailed his arms around cutely and gave Germany a pout.

"Maybe if you show me that you can actually fight we can stop training everyday." Feliciano beamed at that statement, I wondered what Feliciano was hiding under that innocent façade he had. Everyone knew Feliciano was strong, but he seemed to hide it for some reason.

"Okay! Afterwards can we help make Romano stronger too?" Romano is Feliciano's younger brother, the passionate, meaning hot-blooded and very Tsundere like guy that was in control of the Southern part of Italy, Romano I knew myself had relations to the Mafia and could be quite dangerous but he seemed to hide his true strength as well, maybe deep down he was considerate and didn't want to cause drama for any the rest of us.

"Your brother is strong, you know that," Ludwig looked off to the side nervously, sweat beading his brow. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to be met with Evangeline's curious eye. It was a sort of pleading look that a child gave. I wondered if I gave Arthur that look when I was younger, it was quite adorable, but then I was known for having a baby face as well.

"Feliciano has a brother?" She asked with a small tilt of her head. I nodded.

"Lovino 'Romano' Vargas. He's quite hot-headed but he isn't a bad guy at all. Don't worry about him. Just don't make him angry, he's good with anything." I shuddered as I remembered an event where France tried to cop a feel on Feliciano, Romano got so pissed he used the closest thing around him, which at the time being was a pen. We was at a meeting at the academy, he threw it like a dart and got caught directly in France's hand and pinned it to the wall behind him, it took forever to get that pen out his hand and the blood out of the wall.

She gave a nervous nod. She turned to Feliciano and Ludwig who were chatting but seemed to finish after we just had, they turned around and Feliciano waved goodbye and tossing a wink over his shoulder, Evangeline's face turned red, which on her slightly darker tone of skin looked more of a maroon color. I let out a coy grin and sent her a side glance.

"Eva~, Are you falling for our dear Italian friend?" Her head snapped up and she looked at me with her cheeks puffed out in a child like manner.

"As if! I would never! Those feelings are pointless to have, _baka." _She let out a huff and started walking down the hall, I put a hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter, and she had a hot-head and was a bit of a Tsundere I could tell.

"Evangeline." I said looking at her as she walked off with her fists balled at her sides, walking arm and leg like a robot.

"What?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You're going the wrong way; you don't know where the dorm is."

"I-I knew that!"

* * *

"_KaMiInKazi!"_

"GAH! England watch out!" I huffed as a large stream of elements darted out in front of Arthur consisting of Fire Water and Lighting, I began to wonder how such contradicting elements could be concentrated into one blast. He needed to be careful of who was in the area though, he almost hit me!

Arthur looked to the side boredly and a smirked tried to form on his lips. "You should be mindful and be careful."

"Amazing! I want to learn that!" Evangeline's voice shocked me; I never heard it in such a hyper and happy tone, I turned over to her quickly seeing her hyper face, Arthur followed my gaze and smiled down at her.

"Magic isn't for everyone you know, Come here, I'll show you a spell, and if you're able to cast it then I can teach you more." She nodded eagerly and happily, she practically skipped over to Arthur, she was beaming in happiness and motivation, it was oddly comforting to see her so eager to learn something. I moved back and went up a stairwell; we were in a courtyard for battle practice, leaning over the banister I got a good glance at Arthur telling Evangeline what to do, she gave a firm nod and England backed up. It wasn't to far though; I had a feeling this may end badly. She stared at the book Arthur had handed her with seriousness.

She threw the book into the air which shocked Arthur; she spun spreading her arms out in a powerful motion, "_gonsoarashi!" _Glaciers of Ice raised in a wave motion. Jumping up she grabbed the book and brought her arm down in a solid motion "_tento!" _Lighting rained down on the area around her, I had to cover my ears, the crackling from the thunder was giving me nervous shakes all around and I didn't like that feeling at all. I was still scared of Lightning til this day. "_hono!" _Magic was literally flowing from her like a fluent poem, she stretched her arm up and the magic I assumed caused her to hover temporarily, she raised a Fire storm that reached up to the skies, the sudden heat causing me to fly back to the ground, luckily I caught myself before I got too damaged. Standing to my feet, I saw Evangeline on the ground breathing heavily and covered with sweat.

"Eva!" I jumped over the ledge, fearing for what may have happened, I didn't understand magic! Anything could have happened to her! I ran up to her and crouched down looking at her face, she was breathing incredibly hard but her eyes were still open, she was staring at the ground, fixated on something, the breathing seemed a bit, happy, it seemed as if she was proud of what she had done so I guess everything was alright.

"Mm…You're okay. Huh..? Where's Arthur?" I looked around and saw England leaning on a stature to support himself, he looked worn out his self, I stood up and walked over to him examining him for any possible injuries, he seemed to have been a bit burnt, and maybe he was to close?

"I did not expect her to have so much power like myself. That was insane, I don't even know that spell yet!" He breathed heavily against the cool stone and let out a small smile, "Maybe her specialty is Elemental magic while mines are darkness and summoning." I gave him a deadpanned look, thinking I was actually raised by him, I was told that Arthur was pretty dark though so I guess his summoning and darkness affinities weren't to…odd.

I patted his shoulder and he jerked forward. The man seemed too fragile or either I was to strong, I grinned cheekily. "Come on Arthur! You got a pupil to train!" Arthur looked up and smiled, straightening his self and rolling his shoulders he gave me a nod. I could see Evangeline making her way over to me and as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That was actually pretty fun; I look forward to training with you Teacher!" Evangeline gave a polite bow and Arthur's eyes widened; his cheeks tinted a slight rosy color and I gave an amused grin.

"As do I…" He said softly giving her a sincere smile. Evangeline looked up at me with eager eyes, she was almost like a child, _an incredibly dangerous one with to much power than she know she has. _

"Alfred! How did you learn to shoot so well! Your eyesight isn't perfect but you were able to hit such a small target from such a longer distance away with a simple pistol!" I grinned widely, and gave myself a confident thumb up. Straightening myself, I looked down at her with eyes full of pride.

"Well of course I was able to hit it! I am the-"

"Would you cut that out you git!" Arthur had hit me upside the head with his fist, he didn't look like it but he was actually pretty heavy-handed, man did that hurt! I let out a small whine and held my head, looking at him with my puppy-dog eyes, he just gave me a cold glare and I backed down with a pout, _that's British people for you. _

"Alfred was actually a Cowboy back in the day, so quick draw and accuracy is sort of his specialty." I looked up at Arthur with wide eyes, I forgot I had told him about that, I really was quite the Cowboy in the past and I was quite dangerous with my gun, the same gun I still have til this day.

"That's amazing! We all have our specialties huh?"

"Yep! He may not look like it but," I rested my arm around Arthur's shoulder and gave Evangeline a wide smile. Arthur gave me a nervous look and my grin only widened. "Arthur used to be a pirate back in the day! A terrifying guy he was! So he's quite skilled in sword fighting and also dual-wielding magnum shooting, Hm? Oh that reminds me Iggy, how come I never see you training with guns anymore? You were the one who taught me how to shoot!"

Arthur just gave a nonchalant shrug and I rolled my eyes and huffed. Standing up I turned back to the dorms where I would begin unpacking the things I had in there, "See ya later Arthur!" Arthur just gave me a nod and I could tell he had went back to his training, he was always one to never waste his time, but he did take the time to have vacations or breaks, he wasn't a complete workaholic, unlike a certain German we all know and love.

"Heracles-san you are seriously perverted! Why on earth would I do such a thing?" That was Kiku's voice, Heracles, that was Greece…those two are best friends and I would often see them on hills together enjoying the nice sun and breeze or talking in the hallways, apparently Heracles had said something quite embarrassing, Kiku was pretty flustered and it was actually pretty amusing to seem him in such a state.

"Mm, it was a part of our culture in the past, besides; you've been naked in front of me before." Kiku's hand went up so fast and with so much strength it almost knocked Heracles back, and he was not an easy dude to move, the guy was muscle bound like one of those Greek gods you read about in Mythology.

"T-that did not happen! It was a dream! I swear it was a dream!" Kiku stammered, but Heracles merely recovered and chuckled, a small roll of his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say," Heracles let out a fake cough "_creampie"_ and another to cover up the word he said, I couldn't hear it but from the sound and what I saw of his lip movements I could easily tell what It was, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Watching these two could be incredibly cute and hysterical.

"What was that?" Kiku looked up at Heracles with a slight pout and angry expression but none of pure anger but irritation, it was quite adorable.

"Nothing at all. Oh hello Alfred, and…new lady." Heracles looked down at Evangeline with an intrigued expression and she looked back, Heracles was actually taller than me so she had a bit of trouble looking at the tall man.

"Hello..." She gave a small wave, he waved back. Japan turned towards her and a look of shock went past his eyes but quickly vanished, he bowed down respectfully and smiled.

"Konichiwa, My name is Japan. Nice to meet you." She nodded at Kiku and smiled widely.

"My name is Seralia, you can call me Evangeline if you like, and it's a Pleasure to meet you both." She turned to look at Heracles who just nodded in response.

"Let's continue on. I'm getting a bit eager to see the dorm." Evangeline nodded and started to hastily move forward waving Heracles and Kiku off. I followed after her in long strides and gave the two a farewell look. Travelling down the hallway I took in the nice look of the area, the walls were a cream color that was very homey and welcome feeling, the pinewood hard floors beneath us that shined with wax, I wondered how it would be to run across this floor with your socks only, seemed to be an idea for a fun game actually. The lantern lights that stood by every dorm door had a very, English like feel to it. The window at the end of the hall letting in bright sunlight, at night, this hallway made me feel so content that I could fall asleep in it, though it was only so basic.

"Hmmm, Oi, Alfred is this room yours? They already have a golden plate with our names on it." My eyebrow raised, I sped up my pace to look at the door she was standing in front of, oddly, and there was a golden plate with both me and Evangeline's names on it. That was, very odd.

"I never told anyone we were moving in the same dorm how did they…?" I shook my head trying to get rid of the unnerving feeling; the way this academy worked sometimes freaked me out to no end.

"Well lets unwrap the present, yes?"

All I could do was smile at those eager eyes.

* * *

"Would everyone shut up already and get back to work?!" The heavy German accent was not foreign at this meeting, things had gone awry, which was not unusual, Ludwig was getting annoyed and everyone went silent for awhile. They looked at each other, Arthur cleared his throat trying to get rid of those nervous look on his expression, but that was obviously going to fail.

"Ah, yes Germany, I believe we were speaking on the financial issues with Greece if I remember correctly." His British accent heavy in his nervous state, I only smiled deviously as I looked at him, my head resting on the knuckles of my hands. I knew he could feel my eyes on him but I didn't care, It was quite amusing to see Arthur get so flustered and lose his composure every once and awhile.

"Honestly, how hard can it be to save and invest in things that are actually useful Greece?! The state of debt you're in is outrageous!" Switzerland's aggravated voice sounded through the room as he slammed his fists on the table causing it to vibrate with his strength, I bounced slightly from the sudden jolt and I stumbled placing my hands on the table to keep myself from falling on the table like an idiot. Evangeline was next to me eyeing everyone carefully, though her adult like appearance of an 18 year old, she was still young like a child and had much to learn so she wasn't used to us quite yet but she was getting there faster than anticipated.

"I would say something about America and his awful economy, but he is making a recovery, though small it's a positive change regardless, though he is younger and knows less, I'm shocked Greece, I know you can do better than this!" Switzerland was getting quite passionate; his face was getting flustered in realization of what he said. "N-not that I care or anything!"

"Vash, your levels of compassion is close to that of a Saint, you truly are a sweetheart aren't you _mon cher_?" France's smooth voice sounded over from the side of Arthur, who seemed not to happy to hear the voice so close to him, his eyebrow twitched and he jumped turning his body towards France.

"Shut it frog! That way of talking is not appropriate for such a important meeting!" He was seething, it didn't take much for Arthur to snap when it was France, his eyes were glowing in that Emerald shine that rivaled that of a brilliant jewel, it was almost mesmerizing to look at, I wouldn't say it verbally, but even though Arthur's eyebrows were ridiculous, it really brought out his eyes. Which were gorgeous.

"Calm down Arthur-san, the yelling is not necessary." Japan said quietly, his hands on his lap, his eyebrows were creasing slightly, even Japan was getting a bit aggravated, when it came to Heracles he was a bit hasty to getting his issues resolved, but he couldn't do it on his own, I wasn't of any help because of my money situation as well.

"Seriously-aru! You two are giving me a headache, Francis stop annoying Arthur-aru!" Yao brought his elbows to the table, which had slammed causing the poor table to vibrate again; he rubbed the sides of his head tenderly with his fingers trying to soothe the apparent oncoming headache.

"Oh, everyone stop yelling, we shouldn't be yelling at each other…" My eyes glanced over lazily to Matthew, the Canadian who was sitting silently across from me with his Polar Bear held tightly in his arms, he looked slightly scared and his voice came out soft, but like always he was overlooked, it seemed that me and Francis was the only ones who even recognized his existence, even though at times I acted as if I didn't know him either.

"Oh, our American friend seems to be very observant today, da?" My eyes snapped angrily towards the Russian, Ivan was giving me a smile, one that was obviously fake and to cover his true intentions, I felt my jaw clenching, I was grinding on my teeth and I didn't realize how angry I was getting over a small sarcastic comment that was made by him.

"Shut it, Commie, I'm not a complete idiot as you make me out to be мудак." I snarled back at him in his native language, I didn't miss the slight shock that flashed passed those violet orbs and it caused me to smirk. I could see Ivan's smug smile turn into a frown as he glared at me.

"Don't get so full of yourself, American whore." My eyes snapped open and my eyebrow twitched even more, my teeth began to bear as I stared at him, the malice was radiating off of me and I could see that Evangeline was staring at me with wonder and a mix or worry, but I couldn't be bothered with that. My hand gripped on the table, I could hear it cracking under my strength. I couldn't take it, my anger was overwhelming me, I pushed forward my arm moving up the rest of my body so I could throw myself over the large conference table, launching forward at Ivan grabbing him by his scarf, pushing forward until his back slammed against the wall, his grin was back and he had that smug look in his eyes. All I wanted to do was just shame and, take him down from his high horse; he wasn't the only strong one here.

"I could say the same for you, обмороженный ублюдок." I was growling like a rabid wolf at the moment and my grip on him tightened at a life-threatening mark. I could hear a strangled sound in the back of his throat, bringing slight satisfaction to me, I had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room and I couldn't care less, I didn't want to kill him, Oh no that was the last thing I wanted to do, but arguing, and just shaming him, hurting him and putting him in his place was something that I _loved _to do. I couldn't help it. This happened to practically all countries, they become bloodthirsty and strive for dominance, there was only a few I could name off the top of my head that wasn't like that. But I was drunk on my power, and I was addicted to dominating my opponents, and I didn't like easy fights, oh no, I loved a challenge, and Ivan here was the one who took the cake when it came to the hardest of fights.

"So much Sexual tension, seriously you two should get a room!" Francis's voice echoed through my ears, _that _made my grip loosen just in the slightest, but Ivan felt it, and he took this as a chance to reverse the positions, slamming my back against the wall, and his height causing me to be lifted into the air slightly, I only gave him a wide, and smug grin, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he had actually hurt me.

"_Chicos,_ as much as I would love to see the outcome of this, we have some issues to attend to." Antonio's voice came like a loud siren, I felt Ivan's grip loosen completely and I dropped, but made sure I didn't fall to the floor, and just stumbled slightly, my breathing was erratic, my chest heaved with every heavy breath I gave, I smoothed out my shirt and readjusted my jacket.

"This isn't over Russia." I glared at him with my usually bright orbs turning into icy daggers that rivaled Germany's.

"Far from it, America." He only chuckled lowly as he made his way back to his seat and sat down. I heard a small whine, glancing over I saw Hungary sitting next to Evangeline, who gave a small pout. Hungary had brought a chair over to sit next to Evangeline, it seemed like the two were chatting and getting to know each other quite quickly, and well that was good at least.

"Elizaveta, what are you doing with Eva here?" I asked walking over sliding into my seat; she simply looked over at me with a small grin but shook her head. "Just getting to know each other that's all, right Eva?" She looked over at Evangeline who smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yep!" I couldn't shake the feeling that there was way too much eagerness in her response and she was hiding something behind that smile, and did Elizaveta have something behind her back?

* * *

_**Translation(s):**_

_**мудак -** Asshole_

**_обмороженный ублюдок -_**_ Frost-bitten Bastard_

**_Chicos -_**_ Guys_

**_mon cher_**_ - My Dear_

**Just posting these to clear any confusion, I'm pretty sure my Spanish and French Translations are accurate but I can't say the same for my Russian, I apologize if its wrong and if anyone can please correct me and I'll change it!**

**Anyways I think this was a nice chapter, pretty lengthy though, Soooo~ Questions may be swimming, will there be pairings in this story? **

**Si, Hai and_ Shi!_****  
**

_**Even though my OC is in this story, she probably won't be in any relationships with any of the actual characters. She's an underling like Romano was to Spain, but she won't be in relationships, Probably. God damn it Iceland. **  
_

_**Ooooooh~ I'm seeing some RusAme Action here! I'm a hardcore fan for USUK but in this story I can't help but see if they come together that their relationship should develop more. But with RusAme it's definitely going to be more aggressive, which is undeniably hot, come on, you guys know it is! If anyone knows what I'm talking about, they'll get this phrase.**_

_**"The Cold War was anything BUT Cold."**_

_**No offense to anyone, The Cold War was a serious war, (like any other war) but this is just fanfiction so no offense to anyone. **_

_**But if you guys like this leave a Review and tell me what you think about the interactions in this chapter! If I get positive feedback I'm really going to work on that next chapter quickly, I'm already itching to start!**_


	2. Suppressed Memories

I watched with slight amusement as I looked at Evangeline on her bed, bopping her head to the music she was listening to on her iPod, she apparently like to hear music incredibly loud, I could hear every song she was listening to, and she liked a variety of music, ranging from American, to German, Chinese, and Japanese. Mostly Rock songs I could tell from the strong electric guitar that seems to send vibrations to her ear. Her hips rocked and her foot tapped on the thick blanket subconsciously, I couldn't help but smile. She was looking at a sheet; I could tell it was in a different language. Walking over I glanced at it seeing it was in German, _I'm not even going to attempt to translate all of that in my head. _

I stood up walking to the door, I doubt she even noticed I got up, she was too absorbed in whatever song she was listening to. I stepped outside the dorm room closing the door softly behind me, looking in the hallway taking in that it was surely night time. Around 7 o' clock. It had been a few days since that meeting, I couldn't help but think about how I snapped at Russia so easily then, I had to control my anger and strength or I was going to end up breaking something.

"Gah! Move out of the way you blonde bastard!" I knew that voice all to well, before I could turn around fully, I felt a smaller but lean body smash into me knocking me over, we both fell onto the floor with a loud thud, I banged my head against the hardwood floor, my head becoming dizzy from the impact, and my glasses falling off of my face, _damn it I can't see! _

"R-Romano…? Is that you?" I mumbled out quietly, I didn't need him to angry, I couldn't see anything without my glasses and I knew Romano would take advantage of that if I ticked him off any further, I didn't need a pissed off Italian beating me senseless with the closest thing near him.

"Of course you idiot, Why didn't you move out the way?! God, my side…You aren't soft at all fat ass." I huffed my bottom lip protruding out, which I wasn't trying to do but my childish demeanor was making it incredibly hard not do a pout.

"That's because I'm not fat, it's muscle mass. Anyways, can you help me find my glasses? I can't see a thing." I stretched my arm out in a desperate attempt to try to find them, not even caring for the weight of Romano on me, he wasn't heavy at all. I didn't feel comfortable without my glasses on for two reasons, one, I couldn't see shit, and two, they represented Texas and it left a feeling of emptiness without them on.

"Sure bastard, just stop squirming I'll grab them." Romano was moving, I felt him reach over, and his arm just ever so _lightly _brushed against my cowlick, at foreign feeling shot through me and my eyes widened, I felt something electric shoot through me and I bit on my bottom lip to hold back the lewd sound that threatened to escape, causing my throat to burn like hell.

"W-watch it, don't mess up my hair…!" I cursed silently when my voice faltered, and came out so hoarse and raw sounding, just what the hell was with that weird piece of hair? It never seemed to cooperate with me so I just left it alone, but there was a weird feeling I got whenever I even touched it.

"What the hell is with your voice? You losing it or something? Anyways here are your glasses." Romano put my glasses in my hand and I put them on hastily, I slid from under him hearing a slight thud when he hit the floor, he didn't say anything but a low growl escaped his throat, he swayed getting up and began walking off, I didn't notice but he was wearing only pajama bottoms, just where exactly was he going?

I decided to step back into the dorm, since I got _tackled _as soon as I stepped out of it. Walking in I still saw Evangeline listening to music, I looked at her hair, noticing at the very top of her head there was a curl that arched and went forward to the front, and it was in a different position unlike the other countries. Curious, I walked over, she was singing a song and her voice was soothing, her voice wasn't that of a high-pitched female but a soothing low voice but not manly either.

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my- _Ahh!" She jumped as I had oh so innocently brushed that rebellious curl, she ripped her ear plugs out and stared at me with a pout and a dark shade of crimson on her cheeks, "D-don't touch my hair Alfred!" I just simply smirked, so I guess those curls had some sort of purpose. I rolled my eyes and whistled off to the side coyly. "It was an accident," I let a pout show on my features and her eyebrow seemed to twitch. "I didn't mean it." I walked over to my bed on the other side of the room and laid down, I was bored. I needed to do something, and it seemed like Evangeline was occupied with studying something. I tapped my foot against the wall irritably, I stood up again, walking towards the bathroom taking my pajamas in, I switched into my baby blue silk like pajamas, it felt so nice again my skin it almost made me sleepy. Tossing my clothes into the wash bin and hanging my jacket up on the rack, I walked out the dorm room again. Maybe I could go talk to Arthur, bothering him was always fun to do.

Treading down the hallway, random thoughts began drifting into my mind, what the hell was with that? I realized often I would get thoughts about the past and it would depress and anger the hell out of me. I wonder if the other nations went through this…

I held a hand up to my head, feeling the pressure of all of these thoughts crushing my head. I leaned against the walls of the hallway, staring down at the floor breathing heavily, I was starting to get extreme heartache, and I was remembering _everything. _

* * *

"_Iggy! Your leaving again? But I'll miss you!" I cried out as I ran over to England and hugged his leg tightly, he just smiled and bent down, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair, his smile was so happy and full of life, his emerald eyes were glowing with appreciation and slight sadness, he hugged me tightly and patted my back._

"_Don't worry lil' America, I'll be back soon, I am quite busy with my job…" He laughed nervously and I huffed balling my fists at my sides, I looked up to him with my blue eyes glistening and brimming with tears. _

"_I know! But I don't want you to go!" I pointed at his eyes and he tilted his head and gave me a curious look, with my other hand I pointed at my eyes._

"_Green and Blue…We're next to each other on Rainbows which signify Peace and Happiness, right…? Promise me that we'll always be together, Please?" I begged at him, my body was beginning to tremble I didn't want to lose England ever, I cared about him, he took care of me, he cared about me with all of his heart and I knew he did. He didn't cover it for pride or anything, he always let it show that he cared about me, and I enjoyed that the most, I knew about his old days, he loved battle, he loved fighting, he loved all of it, his Pirate days and everything, but he held back and took care of me and changed his self to make me comfortable and happy, and I couldn't ask for more than that._

"_I promise Alfred," He leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek, I felt heat rising to my face, I stared at him not sure what to think, he just smiled again, and my cheeks flared up even more. "Now stop worrying and relax, take care of yourself okay? I know you'll be just fine without me, you're strong, do not be afraid to put that strength to use." With that he stood up and turned around going to the door, which was beaming with almost what seemed like a Celestial light, the wind from the outside blowing in flowing his golden hair nicely, he looked over his shoulder, his Emerald eyes contrasting and seeming brighter than before, he just grinned and let out a soft chuckle._

"_I'll see you soon, Stay Strong America…"_

* * *

"No….stop…don't… continue…" I gripped onto my face harder; the hand around my chest was clenching, and wrinkling the shirt I had on noticeably. My heart was aching, I knew what was coming next, but my brain wouldn't shut down the memory, regardless of the fact that it was hurting me or not. It felt like I was going through a Relapse, and it _**hurt.**_

* * *

"_England! It's over! I hereby announce my Freedom!" I shouted, my body was trembling from the down pouring heavy rain, my body dirty and sticky from the combined heat of my body and the mud sticking to me from the battlefield, I was breathing heavily, to the point of hyperventilation. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to gain my freedom from England, I needed my Independence, why was this so hard? _

_I stared at him, my eyes bright from my anger and emotional conflict, the rain effectively hiding the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, I didn't understand, why was I so torn apart?_

"_NO! I won't allow it!" Before I could even react, England tackled me down with strength I didn't know he had, knocking my gun up and out of the way, tossing his gun to the side and pinning me down to the ground so I couldn't move, but when I looked into his eyes, I doubt I would even be able to do that._

_He was glowing with anger and fear, the combined emotions was creating a tense atmosphere that I couldn't stand, it made me want to die from the pressure of it, he was crying, a lot, he didn't hide it, It felt like something was stabbing my heart, and it hurt like hell, I wanted to move away, I couldn't look in his eyes, I was scared of feeling more of those emotions he was emanating, But I couldn't turn away, I still looked at him, he was shaking violently._

"_I can't hurt….I can't kill you…I can't do it…" He whispered, his lips were trembling so violently, He was breaking down, but his strength still held up._

"_You used to be so great…." I mumbled out, his eyes widened, then a wide smile, a sad but innocent and happy smile spread across his face, which was red from the stress and coldness of the severe weather._

"_Yes…but…I took care of you, I couldn't…My time has passed for the fearful power I was…I needed to pass that strength onto someone else…I...underestimated you….You became so strong…I'm proud of you…but I can't bear to let you go….but that isn't my choice to make…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Promise me, you'll become strong…you'll keep growing…okay...Alfred…? Please…do it… for me..." My eyes widened, he was speaking this as if he was about to die…he..coul- no..he couldn't be…_

"_A-arthur….why are you speaking like your gonna die? C-come on that's not…cool-"_

"_PROMISE ME!" He shouted, his tears splashing onto my cheeks, he shook me and I felt his fingers trembling against my clothes and skin, my eyes widened and I started crying myself, I couldn't stop it._

"_I promise…Arthur…Arthur…Don't…ARTHUR!" He fell against me limp. I began shaking violently, I sat up and held him against me, his body was going cold and I couldn't understand why._

"_Leave me…Alfred…go…that is your final order from me…go…please…" I stared at him in disbelief; did he honestly think I was going to leave him here in this state? He looked as if he was going to die! I opened my mouth to retort but he silenced me with a glare and when he roared up._

"_GO!" With his final amount of strength he pushed me up to my feet and I stumbled backwards. I looked at him but he kept glaring at me, which seemed like a force that made me back away. "Go and don't look back you understand?!" I only shook my head, running off in the other direction, I trudged through the rain, hiking through to field and eventually to forest areas, I was crying, and it wouldn't stop. England…Arthur…is…he really going to…die? I felt my heart clench. I tripped and stumbled from the violent shaking of my body._

_I placed my hands on the ground to brace myself, bringing a hand up, I began coughing, and wheezing, like I did when I was a child and cried heavily, I felt horrible, I felt sick, like I was going to vomit, was the freedom really worth it? It had torn Arthur apart to have a colony leave him, he might just die because of my selfish want…was it worth it? His smiles, the brightness of his eyes and he reassuring nature, his warmth and care…and then I...left…Was I really that selfish? It wasn't enough…I felt like I hadn't said enough…"Arthur…I…I…"_

* * *

"Alfred are you alright? You look horrible." I was snapped out of my flashback when I heard the British voice that just occupied my thoughts, I looked at him slowly, I felt horrible, the words were caught in my throat, it felt thick with pain and throbbing…I threw myself pathetically at Arthur and he stumbled back as he closed he dorm door. We fell back onto his bed and he moved me over to the side and patted my back.

"Alfred…what's got you like this…It's been centuries since I've seen you so broken up…"

I clasped my hands tightly to calm down my shaking, I was going to breakdown any second, and I honestly didn't know why I was trying to prevent it or prolong it, this was inevitable, just saying '_fuck you'_ to my pride just this once was better than to deal with this unbearable pain in my heart.

"Arthur…have…y-you ever just started getting random memory floods of the hardships and shit you dealt with being a nation…?" I asked cautiously…I spoke rather formally, well as formally as I could get…being America and all, and sensibly without my dialect when I was upset or serious, it was weird, and I was still part of England anyways.

Arthur gave me a smile, "Yes…it happens at a certain point in time with all nations after we dealt with…quite a bit of it for awhile. You must have reached that point then." I only stared at the ground and fidgeted, shifting my legs.

"I got a flashback…of…the time when I was really young and you left…telling me to Stay strong…and then…" Arthur's hand came up fast and _hard _clamping over my mouth and shoving me down against his bed, causing a bounce. I muffled and stared at his face…or tried to at least…he held his hand down. His hand was firm and didn't show any sign of letting up.

"Don't…bring that up…please…I won't be able to handle it…" I only nodded, he moved his hand away from my mouth but it slid down to my shoulder, and down my arm. Causing me to shiver in slight pleasure from it. _What…the fuck? _

"Art-"

"You know…I'm known for being quite possessive of my colonies…" The look he was giving me was one of carnal desire, and it was sending unwanted shivers down my spine, I couldn't move under that penetrating gaze of his, _since when was Arthur this attractive? How come I never noticed it before? _

"Arthur…W-why are you looking at me like that?" I swore under my breath when my voice faltered and sounded a little more high-pitched than usual. My breathing was becoming a bit shallow from the close proximity and it was getting hard to think straight, I felt pressured under his gaze, I felt like easy prey underneath his eyes, and it wasn't a unpleasant feeling either. _Do I have some sort of Domination fetish? Seriously what the hell! _I wasn't used to this kind of close contact, it wasn't completely uncomfortable though.

"You're still so naïve…" Arthur got off of me and sat up stretching. A small sigh blew from his lips, the front of his hair fluttering up a bit. I just stared at him, I was seeing him differently almost immediately, and it was confusing the hell out of me, I was one of the youngest nations, so there was still a lot of stuff I didn't know, especially compared to old nations like Arthur and the others.

I let out a huff, "Well teach me then, teach me things I need to know about!" Arthur gave me a side look through his golden locks, just turning his head ever so slightly, it was a bored and the type that seemed to say 'You've got to be kidding me', but it was a dark and slightly mischievous too, and I cowered under that gaze. I moved back and a small whimper escaped from the back of my throat, I hated myself for that.

"I'm glad you understand the mistake of your words." He leaned back his head resting on the wall, he brought up his leg, resting his arm on it, he let out a small chuckle, I was confused, and why was he laughing?

"I miss the Golden days…as brutal as they were…I loved fighting back then…No guns, swords and pure skill…There was so many other nations and Empires back then, but they're gone now, quite a shame they were good people." My mind began to wander, just how long has Arthur been on this planet? Was he really that old?

"Yes America, I'm quite Ancient," A chuckle escaped his lips again, he looked at me and I felt a bit nervous, I shifted under that emerald gaze. "Your face is incredibly expressive when you're around me. Work on that." I needed some answers. When did Arthur even show up?

"Arthur…when the hell did you show up on this planet?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I moved slightly closer to him, I don't know why I did but I felt like I needed to.

"I don't remember exactly, it was so long ago…But I remember having to deal with the Roman Empire, he caused...quite a bit of trouble for me, I was young then.." My eyes widened in shock, Rome was long gone by now, he was probably only one of the few nations to exist BC…Was Arthur actually that old…?

"Rome was a full grown man when I came into contact with him, so to answer your unspoken question it was AD not BC," My eye twitched, I really needed to stop being so damn expressive around people, and especially him. That was honestly getting a bit annoying; I hope I didn't act like this during the G8 Summit's. That would cause quite of bit of problems.

"Then little HRE showed up, he was small but strong…but he underestimated his enemies and well…What happened to him is still…non-conclusive… but we sure lost track of him after he parted ways with Italy." I gripped onto the blankets tightly, I forgot that Italy was pretty damn old too, both Feliciano and Romano.

"I remember Prussia…He was a feisty one, he was quite annoying but…sometimes you couldn't help but smile at the idiot…he was glorious in battles…then…after a while…something happened between him and Russia…and he disappeared…Germany was devastated, I felt bad for him." Arthur held his head down, running his hand through his hair. "Rumor has it that he's still out there, his spirit was so strong that it won't die out, that he's still here," I saw a single tear fall from Arthur's face. I remembered Prussia, I was actually there when he was around, and the guy was pretty crazy but a good guy nonetheless. "I hope he is, Germany would be so happy if he so happened to show up one day…"

My eye began to twitch; I was remembering something that I had stored in the back of my mind for quite awhile. It was flooding back into me like a breaking dam and god damn, it hurts!

* * *

"_Yo! America! You ready for the final battle or what man? The Awesome I shall assist you!" Prussia walked over slamming a heavy hand on my back, I laughed nervously staring at my rifle, he had been a big help during this battle and I couldn't thank him enough, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far on my own, or I would be in a far worse condition. I nodded and stood up looking at him._

"_Hey, Gilbert…I have to say thank you for helping me out…I never could have done this without you." He just grinned widely and did a small little dance; I could help but laugh at his hyper-active nature._

"_Though…I would appreciate you helping me do the last push but…Once I get to England…you can head back…I'll be able to take it from there…and I want the final fight to be just between me and him…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a serious expression, he had a really considerate side, with his explosive egotistical nature. _

"_Ja, of course. I understand man…Do what you have to do, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine on your own, I've got your back, you better come back though! Got it! We can go celebrate at the new bar, drinks are on me!" I just smiled sheepishly, I could never understand this guy, I nodded giving him my promise, I would return, but I had this deep feeling that the battle was going to drive me to a emotional break-down…I had kept myself in check with all the emotions running rampant in me but now it might be different…this was the final battle after all... I had to sit down; I was feeling a bit weak._

"_Mein Gott… This is going to be great, I hope these glorious battle days never end…Fighting always gave me a drive you know…it makes my spirit stronger…it's where I actually feel alive… Mein Bruder… I know he'll be glorious as well. Ah, enough talking lets go, Alfred." Gilbert stretched his hand out and I looked at him, he had on a shit-eating grin. I chuckled, this guy was something else. _

"_Right," I grabbed his forearm and he pulled me up, I grabbed my rifle strapping it over my shoulder and we left our tent and stepped out into the bright light of day. "I have no idea what I would do without you."_

"_Nein, you would know exactly what to do."_

* * *

"Alfred! Are you alright? You conked out for awhile there…Did you get another flashback or something…?" I merely nodded Arthur's thick eyebrows narrow. He looked at me as if trying to find an answer, and I was pretty sure he was going to be successful in doing so.

"It was about Prussia…" I nodded; I leaned back pulling my knees up to my chest.

"He helped me during the Revolutionary War…I wouldn't have been successful if it wasn't for him, he insisted on that I would but...I can never tell with that guy…" I smiled weakly. "I hope he isn't gone…" Arthur merely nodded, we probably was going to be here all night talking.

* * *

"I wonder where Alfred went…I guess he got bored." I stretched my limbs setting my iPod on the nightstand next to my bed. I stood up and walked to the door, "Maybe I should go look for him…?" I stepped out the door into the hallway, but my face met something solid and warm, I backed up knowing I had bumped into a person. I wet met with bright emerald, borderline neon eyes. They were really…mesmerizing. I shook myself out of that trance and backed up taking in the appearance of the man I just bumped into, he looked familiar.

"Ah, I'm sorry _Chicka, _I was not watching where I was going, and you are the new nation Seralia right?" I merely nodded, dumbfounded by his politeness, this guy was…different…He leaked happiness and optimism, something I honestly wasn't to found of, I heard him during the meeting, he seemed like he was a nice guy but a bit of a airhead, though I honestly didn't have the right to call someone that when I was a bit of one myself, as if I'll ever admit that out loud.

"Ah, nah, it's alright, it was just a mere bump, and cool it with the Formality will ya? Just Eva, and you are...Spain, if I remember correctly, sorry if I don't remember, my memory tends to have R&R to much." I smiled warmly at him and he let out a chuckle, it was light-hearted and…nice…very comforting, it was sort of like a big brother type of way or maybe even fatherly, I suddenly had to giant urge to leap into his arms and call him 'Onii-chan!'.

"Well let's make it even hm? Just call me Antonio, I can tell you are from America, that accent is unmistakable." My eyebrow twitched slightly at that remark, what was he trying to say exactly?!

"And just what is that supposed to mean eh?!" I shouted flailing my arms a bit like an immature child on a tantrum, his laughter resonated and I huffed, my cheeks puffing out and turning a slight maroon tone from embarrassment, how dare he talk about my dialect like that? I couldn't help it!

"Oh fiesty~, bit childish I see, oh don't give me that look!" I was glaring at him with my one eye that was visible to him, though I couldn't tell if he was taking me seriously or not by the shit-eating grin on his face.

_**Fact time!**_

_**Did you know that Seralians tend to be hot-tempered? This is most likely due to their relations to America, having a strong sense of pride and they can't stand being spoken up against and have the need to retaliate without thinking twice, though at times they do show to be thoughtful and play the waiting game. **_

_**Because of their relations, they've adopted a dialect from them, sounding a bit of a maybe, Brooklyn, or what you may call Ghetto as well, but that side usually won't show unless they're extremely angered, though when relaxed and not in a professional setting, they tend to let it slide and the Brooklyn tone just pops up like a unwanted hair curl!**_

"_Bastardo! _I've been looking all over for you! I want some food come and cook something!" I looked down the side of the hall to see a man that resembled Feliciano, that Italian I met a few days before, though his hair was a dark tone, more brown and his eyes glowed a bright hazel, they seemed filled with anger, though unlike Feliciano's lighter complexion, his was more of an Olive color, he looked a bit taller too. His hair curl was in the front of his hair going off to the right, instead of the left like Feliciano's. This had to be his brother.

"Oh Romano! Nice to see you! I would like for you to meet Eva. Hmmm~" Antonio looked at me with observing eyes that made me back up a bit; he sure didn't have a problem with personal space did he?!

"Hm? That's something I would only expect from Japan, by the way, is Eva your full name _Chicka?" _He spoke it a coy like way, I gave him a bored look, just what was he trying to pull?

"Evangeline A. Hunter, a pleasure to meet you," I bowed down facing him politely, a smile played on my lips for some reason. "Lovino 'Romano' Vargas." Something in him must've of snapped or something, he rushed right up to me and stared me down, I only looked at him with a smug grin and that seemed to irk him even further, I didn't know why but I felt so compelled to mess with this guy! It was fun!

"Just how the hell do you know my name, _cagna?" _

"Romano!"

My eye twitched uncontrollably under the frame of my glasses, "You and Feliciano look far to similar for me not to notice, it would take a idiot not to guess, plus I WAS at the meeting. _Arschloch." _

"Fine, Whatever…" Antonio looked between me and Romano with a sly glint in his eyes was he planning something? I huffed and turned around I didn't have time for games.

"That was a bit odd, you spoke German as if it's your native tongue, just who are you exactly?" _I seemed to have spiked his interests. _

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself now won't you?"

_**Fact Time!**_

_**Seralians are known for being a bit secretive and isolated at times, this doesn't mean they're hiding something, they just aren't keen on sharing information, they'll keep it to themselves unless its absolutely necessary, so don't expect any leaked information from them. So basically…in the Seralian way of speaking.**_

"_**If it's not relevant then Shut the fuck up!"**_

"Hmmm~ I see we can have some fun times together, Eva how about you come with me and lil' Romano for some Pasta eh?" Antonio wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I visibly tensed, I did not like being touched at all, it was only something granted to someone who was close to me, so only America had that right as of now, and possibly England. _That…sounds so fucking dirty in my head. __**But you don't mind it. **__GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND PERVERTED THOUGHTS!_

Completely unaware of my inner battle with my insane thoughts, Romano roared up at Antonio, "As if! Who said you can bring her up there with us _bastardo_!" Antonio gave him a bored and lazy look.

"Said me, the main owner of the dorm room." His voice became slightly dark and I had to repress the shivers that went down my spine, this Spaniard was quite alluring and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know it!

"Okay I'll come," My stomach growled loudly and my face turned dark maroon. "Oh! She's like a lil' tomate~!" Antonio seemed to giddy at that statement and it only furthered my embarrassment.

"More like a Dark Cherry." I huffed my cheeks at Romano's statement.

"_Callate!" _

* * *

"America…what the hell are you doing…?" Arthur looked at me with a bored and quite hilarious look and I had to stifle my laughter.

"I want a high five! Come on lighten the mood a bit will ya!" I beamed happily, we had a good conversation and gotten over the deep depressing topics we were on earlier that night, it was refreshing though I didn't want to have another discussion like that for awhile, I liked doing things that made England uncomfortable but this was just out of a pure energy burst, I couldn't help but do these things!

"Alright, Alright…" Arthur sat his self up and walked over to me, he raised his arm lazily and I collided my hand with his

A bit to _hard_

Damn that strength of mines! Sometimes it just got in the way! Arthur ended up getting knocked back into the wall behind him, his head hitting it with a loud thud, I was hoping that I hadn't cracked anything or gave him a concussion, I walked over to him holding his head gently, I stared at his body, it seemed that he had gone unconscious, although he is a nation and would be fine soon…I had this deep feeling of worry in my gut, and my gut was never wrong.

"Arthur, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt ya, man…I can't control my strength sometimes!" I laughed nervously, I saw Arthur lifted his head up slowly and relief washed over my body.

Though it was quickly wiped away when I saw his eyes.

They were a deep, dark emerald green that glowed in Sadistic desire that seemed blood-hungry and dominate, it was cold and icy, something that sent shivers down your spine and the type that gave you nightmares for years, it was something that wasn't going to be erased from you mind, it was the eyes of England right now, something wasn't right, and that feeling in my gut just kept getting worse, and I was fearing for my meaning of life just then.

**To be Continued!**

* * *

**Translations:**

_****Callate - Shut up_

_Nein - No_

_Mein Gott - My God_

_Cagna - Bitch_

* * *

**Yay for long chapters! It took awhile for this one to get done! Sorry its shorter than the first one! But it's a decent length nonetheless! I enjoyed making this chapter though and I did do some editing, I hope I didn't miss grammar errors, that would be just embarrassing.**

**So how'd you guys like the slight UKUS Action HmHmHm~? And YES I said UKUS not USUK Gawd Damn it! I like it reverse, because England, as its even potrayed at times tends to be quite, possessive when it comes to thing, and I can easily see him being 'possessive and dominating' over America. **

**Angst, Angst, Angst, More Angst, Yeah I'm sorry for that moody part! But its necessary, by the way there WILL be more of those parts in the story too, they are necessary so pay attention to them eh? But anyone who reads this KNOWS that those first two flashbacks were from the show and manga, though the one with America and Prussia was made up by me, before I get any questions, during the Revolutionary War, Germans & Prussians who agreed with what America was doing decided to assist them a bit, mainly Prussia though from what I researched, I know this happened but it may have been a deeper combination of both than just Prussia. But I like to know that that actually happened! Good yeah?**

**BTW! Like the show, at times there will be certain breaks where I'll explain, or give certain information about 'Seralians' Yeah they're not a real ethnicity durr, but I would like to make this fiction realistic to the show's way of telling the story as possible so it seems a bit more fun for me! Because trust me, THIS is fun! Though this fiction will not be as light-hearted as the show. Anyways.**

**Sneak Peak: **"Ah! England what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ah, Japan aren't some of the nations acting a bit wei-…Eh..? AI YA! JAPAN-ARU!"

"Feliciano, I'm going to go check on the others this news is getting quite troublesome…Feliciano…Are you okay? Feliciano!"

**Yeah just a few phrases of what'll be in the next chapter, sort of like how the Sneak Peaks were for the Telltale 'The Walking Dead' game? By the way play it, its awesome! So it's like…You hear a bunch of lines from the characters hinting what the next chapter will be about. Pretty nice eh?**

**Hm, Well, who cares with what I got to say, I'm just an Author with some Stats! Annnnnnd~ That's it! **

**Wo ai ni~!...HETALIA! **


	3. Defected

"A-Arthur…I didn't mean to knock you back…I'm sorry man…" I chuckled nervously as I backed up slowly. The look in his eyes was shaking me to the core, it was the kind of look that put you on the spot and no matter how strong you were, you feared of going against the malevolent force that was his piercing Emerald gaze.

"D-due, stop…looking at me like that, its freaking me out…" A very crooked, pirate like grin spread across his sharp features, my hands became clammy as I pressed them against the carpeted floor backing up, the carpet soaking up the new coming sweat on my palms. I dug my heel into the ground using it to push myself back, I didn't trust my legs at the moment, feeling that if I stood up I might buckle under my own weight.

"You've always been arrogant and ungrateful, I spoiled you as a child only for you to betray me, I think its time I teach you a lesson and took you back…" His voice was deeper than usual, heavy with his British accent, his eyes half-lidded and his voice edged with ice and bitterness, I felt nothing but a piercing pain in my heart, I could tell, just looking at England's eyes. This England, he held no mercy for me. This one was going to hurt me badly, the glint in his eyes shone like toxic radioactive energy that would kill if being around to long. _I need to get away! _

I scrambled forcing myself up with my arms shaky, I stumbled on the first few steps but then I regained my balance quickly, I turned towards the door and slammed it open and shut it hard behind me. Pulling it so England wouldn't come out, looking down at my hands, I could see that my 'American' tan was practically gone, I was a pale white, and the doorknob jangled loudly due to my frantic shaking.

"America," His voice came out like a growl, he was angry, he was going to hurt me, and very badly too. "Stop being disobedient and come back in here like the good _colony _you will be." My head was beginning to spin. I stared at the door, debating whether to keep holding the door to prevent him from getting out, or just let go of the damn doorknob and bolt for my room. But no…he would probably go there first. _Damn it think! _Arthur might kill me if I didn't act fast enough. What was the least expected place Arthur would look…?

_Russia's dorm…I don't want to go there…but he may be the only one to help me…God damn it! FUCK! Fuck my pride I need to go there now, this was a matter of life or death._

"Alfred!" I saw the shining glint of metal crash through the door, it was a sword, it hit so close it grazed the skin on my cheek causing small beads of blood to trickle down my face. It was time to go. Now.

_Ready, Go!_

I let go of the doorknob like it had the Black Plague on it, I bolted down the hall with speed I didn't know I possessed, I ran faster and faster, charging up the flight of stairs like a football player, I just kept running and running to the top floor, I knew where Russia's room was, I was going to hesitate going there, Once in the 4th floor hallway, I ran towards the end and banged on Russia's door frantically knowing he would answer it immediately if anyone was banging that hard, I was welcomed with a furious and icy glare of the Russian, but I just pushed myself in and locked the door behind me. I slid down the door slowly, my chest heaving heavily, my cheeks were flushed, and my glasses were crooked. My lungs burned, they hurt badly. The fear got to me, I breathed in hard, trying to hold back the hot tears that threatened to fall, I was scared…I was honestly scared, I never seen Arthur like that.

"Америка, can you explain why you decided that It was so nice to disturb me while I was falling asleep?" I didn't even notice Russia's appearance, I had just barged in, I took in his appearance, he was wearing no shirt, but he had on dark denim jeans, and no socks or shoes, on his neck he adorned a necklace that had a bullet on it. He looked actually…really good. Though I would never say that to him, his platinum blonde, or silver hair basically, was a bit disheveled, it naturally curled off in naturally in different directions, though his violet cold gaze sort of ruined my examinations.

"I-I'm sorry…but…I need to stay here, Russia." I didn't bother putting up a fight or argument, I couldn't. I was too shaken up by England's behavior, the way he was looking at me, he would of deprived me of my Independence forcefully…and something like that may have killed me, sure I was stronger than England, but I didn't have his planning and wit, I just had strength…and I knew honestly that planning and technique, along with experience would overpower me in time, it would of be inevitable. I felt drained.

"боже мой, Alfred, what happened? I've never heard you apologize, and you're shaking." Russia knelt down beside me and stared into my eyes, I looked away, I felt embarrassed over his observing gaze, he grabbed my chin firmly and stared at me intensely, "Tell me, or I will throw you back into the hallway."

"NO! Please…oh god please don't." Russia raised his eyebrow obviously confused, he let out a sigh, blowing some of the stray silver strands away from his face, "I am going to need you to tell me what is wrong or I am afraid I will not be able to help you."

My heart, tickled at that comment, Russia actually cared enough to help? Then why was he such a dick all the time? "I'm surprised…you wanna help me…?" Russia stared at me further, his faze was hard and his face was a tad bit stony, but the look in his eyes was still curious and unnerving, and I trusted those eyes, though me and Russia had a…conflicting past, we were somewhat over it, enough so that we could socialize.

"Da, I have never seen you like this, it must have been something bad to have broken _your _spirits down." I bit my bottom lip looking away nervously, I wouldn't be able to concentrate if he kept looking at me like that, I only nodded slightly and let out a shaky breath. I wasn't hearing anything in the hallway so I guess I was safe for now.

"I was at England's place…talking and stuff…and just to be a little playful I gave him a high-five…but I did it to hard, and he ended up flying back and hitting his head on the wall, he went silent," Russia stared at me even harder, an amused look in his eyes now.

"Did you kill him or something of that sort?" His tone was chuckling, I shook my head.

"Far from that…I went over to check on him, when I touched his shoulder, he looked at me….his eyes…they weren't the same…it was like…a Radioactive toxic green color…and it was terrifying, it freaked me out so I tried moving back, but I was so scared and I knew my legs weren't going to cooperate with me. Russia I was shaking…badly…he started saying I was an arrogant and ungrateful child, that he was going to take me back," I shuddered and held myself close, I felt cold, I needed someone to hold me and comfort me, I was scared like a little child, all alone. "That he was going to punish me…taking me back would be depriving me of my independence, and that's what my entire nation is founded on…if that was taken away…it might kill me…or make me incredibly weak." I felt the hot tears coming to my eyes; I couldn't help as they began to fall down my cheeks and onto my pajamas. "That's when I got the strength to run away…I was still scared shitless…but I had enough firmness in my legs atleast to get me out of the room. I held the door so Arthur couldn't get out…and that's when I thought to come here, because Arthur would look here…"

Russia stared at me with slightly wide eyes, he blinked, seemingly in complete shock at the story I just told him, he seemed to contemplate options that weighed in his mind, probably trying to figure out what to do with me while the situation died down at least for tonight. Russia stood up grabbing my arm, he pulled me to my feet and set me down on the bed, he sat next to me, running a hand through his silver hair, sighing. He let out a chuckle, but it sounded strained, or bitter.

"That, must have been a bit rough, knowing that Arthur was your caretaker, that side of him that showed, if I remember right, that was how Arthur acted during his…Pirate…or what Francis calls…his…how do you say…Delinquent days, Da?" I only nodded slightly; he pressed his hands on the sides of him, causing the bed to bounce slightly. "He must have attacked you as well, yes?" I nodded; I forgot to tell him that.

"For your own safety, I suggest you stay here, for tonight at least, I feel that Arthur may actually kill you, this feeling in my gut gives me the instinct I should let you stay here." I smiled softly, I moved my hand slowly to Russia's and squeezed it slightly, his hand was a bit cold, but it warmed up when I touched him. I heard a sound of surprise and he turned his head towards me.

"Thanks man…I…really appreciate it…I feel like I might faint, my head hurts." Russia rubbed my hair and the smile on my face stretched even farther, Russia was oddly, comforting when he wanted to be, maybe I was just being ignorant about him.

"I shall get you some aspirin, then." I watched as Ivan walked to his bathroom, I heard the click of the mirror; I leaned back against the wall the bed was pressed to. It was cold against my heated skin. It chilled me but became comforting after awhile, I closed my eyes as I tried to block out, or at least nullify the pain of my headache. My mind began to drift to thoughts and then one struck me so hard my head throbbed.

"Eva! I forgot she was in my room. Oh shit…ohshitohshitohshitohshit!" I jumped off my bed and Russia walked in looking confused at me, my arms were trembling, what if she got hurt? She wasn't a conquered nation yet and knowing Arthur's past-personality he wouldn't hesitate to take her.

"What is wrong Alfred, why the frantic look?" Russia tilted his head obviously confused, a small pout on his childish features.

"I'm such a dumbass! I forgot Evangeline was in my room! Arthur probably is going to go in there _first!" _

* * *

"Nnn…."

_What the hell? Where…_

_I stared forward at the track field I stood in, I was seated on a bench with some people that seemed oddly familiar, and we were eating pizza, just what the hell was going on? This is strange. _

"_You! 2 Laps around the track!" I heard a loud voice, I turned my head to see a dark-skinned man pointing at me and then he jabbed his finger towards the track. I just followed obediently, wondering why the hell I was listening to the man anyways, my lungs were beginning to burn, I was good at strength but my cardio was very lack-luster, I finished regardless, as I came around for my final lap I heard a loud shot and white hot pain hit my stomach, though no sound came from me or no one moved. I looked down slowly to see that I had been shot. _

_FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS! I was screaming in my head though, god did this hurt! I placed a hand to my stomach seeing the sticky wet substance of blood on my hand, where did that gun shot come from? _

_I winced, this pain was bad, and why did no one come and help me! I was obviously in pain…This is just like…always…I'm on my own again huh?_

"Ugggh…"

"_It…hurts….damn…" I was in some sort of room with adults and kids. It was…fairly dark outside, looking up I read a clock that seemed to be 7…We all began filing out the room and getting on the bus, apparently we were all going home. I limped noticeably onto the bus, I hated showing pain but this was just excruciating. Was this a dream or what? I haven't seen these people for a long time, wasn't I…with Antonio and Lovino?_

_This is a dream!_

_But why the hell can I feel this pain! It hurts so much! _

_I winced, and groaned, I tasted the metallic liquid of blood on my tongue, this was a dream, so why could I feel and taste all this stuff, I could hear, see, touch, taste, and even smell everything. All 5 senses. This is getting to weird, and why has no one noticed me bleeding? I was dripping blood slightly onto the ground and on the bus seat, there was a big pool of it around my hand which I pressed on my stomach to slow down the bleeding, of course that intensified the pain slightly but I would pass out if I didn't hold it down._

_Then the bus disappeared._

_Wait…what?_

_WHY DID THE BUS- WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BUS! UGH!_

_This is just infuriating, I needed to hurry and wake up, I felt weaker and a bit light-headed, I looked around the street I was on, oddly, and it had turned back to day. I walked lazily, stumbling and swaying in a groggy like way towards the direction of my home, it was getting really hard to focus, I squinted my eyes to keep myself focused, I'm surprised I lasted even this long._

_I felt as if someone was following me, it was weird, I turned around seeing…was that a man or a woman…?_

"_Hey you, I'll pay you for a good time." _

…_What…_

…_What_

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

"_I'm not a Prostitute!" This was a man apparently, he charged at me and I caught him by the arms, I swung him around almost effortlessly, this guy was light, I hit him against a car and he went limp, I breathed heavily, my breathing was becoming shallow, not good, I was getting really cold too…_

"_Hey lady! That was so cool!" Two kids with pale complexions came up to me smiling…Oh great…more people…how long was this dream going to last…Someone PLEASE wake me up this pain is just excruciating! I don't want to deal with this any longer than I have to!_

_I began walking with the kids, passing through old neighborhoods I recognized, my vision was fading from black to color and my hearing was fading out, coming in as if I was listening to something from a far distance. _

_Shit…this isn't good…I'm going to black out soon. I'm getting really woozy…I'm not going to make it back, damn, I really hope if you die in a dream, you don't die in real life, My head is throbbing like hell, and I could hear my heartbeat slowing down like a torturous rhythm. It was like the world was spinning around me, I hope those kids will be okay though, they seemed to have needed help, they looked poor, they didn't notice me falling to my knees though. At least the pain was going away._

"…Hey….Evangeline…Oi!" I snapped up breathing heavily clutching hard onto my stomach, sweat was all over me, my hair stuck to my face, I was soaked in it, my breathing was frantic, I looked around the room in a panicked manner, trying to decipher whether if this was the real world or not. My eyes fell on Lovino; he was staring at me with a slight aggravated expression. I looked towards the window, it was still dark out.

"Fucking A man…." My accent was a bit heavy after I woke up. I swung my legs over from my laid position on the couch, my stomach still hurt slightly, I held onto it tightly, I raised my hand slowly looking at it; of course there was no blood on it. "So it really was just a dream huh…" I looked up at Lovino and smiled, I knew he didn't like me all too much; maybe he just didn't like people all in his space. "Thank for waking me up, I thought I was gonna die." He raised his eyebrow curiously and sat down on the blanket I was just under.

"What the hell are you talking about? You were having a bad dream or something? You were making so much noise it woke me up." I let out a nervous laugh and moved cautiously to rub my hair, a nervous habit of mine, though I still felt the pain on my abdomen so I had to move slow.

"Uhm, Yeah I was… I guess I didn't wake Antonio. Good," I let out a heavy sigh blowing my slightly wet hair off of my face slightly, Lovino had a conflicted expression on his face, his expression softened and he leaned back on the couch.

"You wanna talk about it or something...?" I raised my eyebrows looking at him strangely, why was he being so considerate, or was that just a front he put on in front of everyone else just for his own protection. This guy is…confusing.

"N-Not that I give a damn or anything! I just wanna know what the hell was going on in your damn head to cause so much groaning!" I smiled softly and leaned my head back staring at the ceiling. So he's like that huh…?

"Well, I got shot." He just stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Yeah, I got shot, 'nd it hurt like fuckin' hell too. I was probably walkin' 'round with that gun wound in my stomach for 'bout 5 hours, 'nd no one helped me." He looked at me and then sighed.

"So, you're the type that feels like you need to do everything on your own, right? That nobody wants to help you?" I just merely nodded, rubbing my hair back, It revealed my right eye and he just stared, I had my glasses off, it wouldn't be to wise sleeping with your glasses on, unless you wanted to break them.

"Yeah…I've had…quite a few run-ins when I had to do a Final stand on my own, it hurt to be betrayed but…eh that shit happens. Can't be helped. I didn't get the title Lone wolf for nothin'." He just let out a grin and shook his head.

"We're in the same boat then, idiota. You aren't completely alone." He patted my shoulder and I turned to look at him, I just smiled, he was being nice, I took this to really observe his features, he was a really handsome looking guy in that really young and fiery way, so I guess you would call that really cute, it was dark in the room and only the moonlight came in which illuminated some of his features. It was…a bit mesmerizing to look at him, I noticed he was staring at me too, I was getting a bit nervous, and my breathing became heavy.

Was it me or was he leaning in, or is that both of us…?

It felt so cliché but natural to do so. It felt like we were being controlled or something.

Then there was a crash.

"I should teach that puto some manners, disrespecting your higher-up is asking for death…" Was that…Antonio's voice? It sounded so deep and leaked with venom. Something wasn't right; it was getting really…cold. It was the eerie feeling you felt when you were in the house alone, but then some sort of foreign presence felt like it should invade your conscious, and that feeling was nerve-wracking.

"Hey, Lovino, do you…feel…" He swallowed hard and I saw him nod. We slowly stood up and walked around the couch, there was the sound of metal and it was getting really…terrifying. We looked at the stairwell which led to the upstairs portion where the bedrooms were, Antonio and Lovino had quite a big dorm.

"Lovino…" The voice came out as a growl thundering like sound, like someone in high authority, which was not a nice sound coming from Antonio, it sounded like he wanted to hurt someone and it wasn't even directed at me. I heard steps coming closer to the top of the stairwell. me and Lovino stood at the bottom waiting for him to show up. My hands were beginning to sweat, yeah I was scared.

Antonio appeared at the top of the stairwell, his eyes were a Acidic green, not the passionate glowing green ones I had seen just not long ago, what…happened? That look was sending warning shakes through my body, something wasn't right with Antonio, he was going to hurt someone and I didn't even know if he was even fully aware of it.

"Time for Punishment!" Antonio pulled a giant axe from behind his back which apparently he was hiding, he jumped down the flight of stairs ready to slam it down overhead, _shit he's gonna try to kill us!_

"Outta the way!" I grabbed Lovino's arm and rolled backwards pulling him with me. We tumbled on the floor as that axe crashed down, I heard the cracking of wood, this wasn't good, Antonio must have snapped or something! What just happened? I let Lovino go and we both started backing up. Using are hands to push ourselves further back away from Antonio, in one swift and lazy and almost drunken like movement, He lugged that heavy Axe out like it was nothing, holding it over his shoulder, his grin was sadistic like and my blood ran cold.

"Oh another disobedient one? The more the merrier they say…." He started moving closer, this wasn't good…I grabbed Lovino's hand tightly and he turned his palm squeezing mines. We were both shaking like crazy.

_We need to get away! _

Lovino, with strength I didn't know he had, actually lugged me up faster than I was getting up and pulled me down the hallway, I heard Antonio's heavy footsteps behind us, _Shitshitshitshitshit…he's gonna kill us! Not cool! _

Lovino began pulling on the door knob trying to open it, but of course of all times it wouldn't open! What was this some sort of cliché slasher movie?! This isn't funny!

"Hurry! Open the damn door!" I shouted, my voice was shaking and Antonio was getting close, that Axe glinted in the moonlight in a very horrific way, I've never been so scared in my life, being flat out shot at gunpoint was a lot less scary than being chased by a Sadistic and almost deranged looking guy with an oversized Battle Axe!

"SON OF A BITCH! The damn thing won't open!" Lovino began ramming the thing with his shoulder; it vibrated through the walls heavily. "Come on open! Fuck! Open already!" The adrenaline was rushing through me and I wasn't having it with this door anymore, I began ramming it matching his pattern, "COME ON YOU FUCKER OPEN!" Tears were beginning to fall from my eyes; this was way too scary for my liking.

"Uno, Due, Tre!" On the third count the door flew open and crashed into the wall on the hallway, Me and Lovino almost trampled to the floor but regained our balance, dipping over, we began trucking down the hallway, where the hell were we going to go?! Me and Lovino stuck close to each other, this was just becoming horrifying, my dream was better than this!

"Come on keep running Chicka! Fuck, where are we gonna go?!" A idea flashed into my mind, I grabbed Lovino's hand and started rushing even farther down the hallway and out of the dorm, I still heard Antonio but the sound of his steps were becoming more distant, or maybe that was because I was breathing so hard it was blocking out any other noises, I made our way to the main building and up the stairs to where the meeting halls were, I ran into one of them and dived both of us into one of the closets, locking it from the inside. I slid onto the floor, my cheeks stained from my tears. My lungs burned, so much, Lovino put his hand on my mouth, and clamped down on it hard. But I was still breathing hard. He gave me a look telling me to chill it. But I honestly couldn't. The aggravation and fear in his eyes was clearly evident. He took his hand off my mouth quickly and slammed his lips onto mine.

_WHAT THE HELL! Wait…Oh…I see….I won't make noise this way….My lungs…hurt…so much though….It hurts, okay how do I breathe again….?_

It was merely a cover, so it wasn't really a kiss, but his lips were really warm and soft, it was comforting, I found myself calming down slightly, Breathing through my nose quietly so it was practically unheard. I heard footsteps bypass the meeting room, but they soon vanished, Lovino pulled away, breathing a bit heavily, I was calm now, I mouthed a thank you to him and he just nodded. These types of situations, sometimes they might be necessary if in a life-threatening situation, better to just take in stride.

The area we were in, this closet was kind of cramped. I was pressed against Lovino, I just decided to rest my head against him, and His warmth was lulling me to sleep. He leaned over, laying his head on the side of mines, and we fell asleep that way.

* * *

The information about England and Spain going berserk, it had gone out in texts carefully, throughout that rough night, apparently other countries had been showing dangerous signs, and a secret meeting was being called for the unaffected countries.

"Alright, this is something we need to have checked out, this is getting to weird, as of last night and early this morning, some nations have gone, suddenly crazy, taking a personality of their past selves, this only seems to be the case with older nations though. We have a list of who's gone all whacko. Just so everyone knows."

"Affected: England, France, Spain, and apparently Veneziano has been acting up as well. It may not seem like a big deal but they're really dangerous! I dealt with it close and personal and it's scary as hell!" Everyone nodded looking at America, actually paying 100% attention to his speech, he was the one given to speak first since he dealt with the situation first of everyone.

"The blonde is right, me and lil' Chicka here practically died getting away from Spain last night. We had to camp out because we feared he might find us if we were out in the open." Evangeline held her head down just nodding slowly, she seemed really shaken up.

"Something really is off, aru, it's like their minds have been set off somewhere in a system and replaced." China let out a heavy sigh, blowing his brown bangs up in the air, Japan and South Korea raised their eyebrows in unison and stood up. Slamming their hands down on the table.

"That's it!" They both turned to each other huffing, they still didn't really like each other though, and Lithuania stood up, raising his hand shyly.

"That may be a lead; something…has been giving me an off feeling." His voice was soft and nervous sounding; Lithuania is good with technology so he would be help with a situation like this.

"Let's look through the system, maybe we can find something, but finding….a conscious of someone's mind, or personality if you want to call it that, is an unlikely conclusion." Estonia moved over to one of the panels in the underground meeting room typing on it furiously looking at the bright large screen, everyone moved behind him looking up at the screen as small blips began popping up.

"_Security Breach!"_

Everyone let out a sound of surprised at the sudden loud noise, hoping that none of the 'defected' nations had heard from their wandering positions from wherever on the academy.

"What the hell…?" America moved forward bringing a chair behind him and began typing onto the computer, trying to look up information within the system. A data screen was brought up while Estonia was still trying to find the source of the Security breach. "Lithuania! Japan! Give me a bit of help here!" Both of the two said nations brought a chair up and began looking through the security system, tracking computer addresses and systems that had come into contact with the mega system.

"Uhm, dudes, something isn't right here…some sort of…new thing is here. What the hell is this?" America moved back ushering some of the nations closer to him, Russia and Seralia moved behind him looking up at the screen, Russia went back getting a chair before pulling up next to Alfred, deciphering some of the Binary code that was still not translated yet.

"What is this, symbol…? This is not of anything I have seen before; these codes are not something that was placed. America, are you sure that you did not accidently input these codes, da?" America pouted and looked over at the Russian before merely nodding. "I know I ain't put anything in there, what ever is showing up is foreign, and its nothing from any of the countries…Do you think that maybe…"

"You guys look, aru! More code is showing up! Russia decipher it quickly, aru!" Russia began typing furiously trying to keep up with the in coming code, translating the Binary showing up. He was having trouble doing so from the strain on his face. "America, I am in need of your assistance, I am sure this is only the beginning of this new code." America only nodded focusing on translating everything.

"Itai…" China turned towards Japan; he started speed walking towards him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Japan, aru? Are you okay?"? Japan stayed silent, his hands resting on the key panels, everyone had stopped temporarily to stare at Japan and China, but something was off.

"Japan…?" China tilted his head, he moved his hand to touch Japan's cheek, but it was knocked away and another hand came onto China's chest with a force so strong it sent small China skidding across the floor, coughing and wheezing as air had been knocked out of him from the force.

Japan stood up, raising his head; his eyes were a glowing red color. He was actually grinning, a sick twisted one, and it was an eerie presence that caused everyone to stiffen.

And then it was gone…

"Japan aru! That hurt! Why did you do that?!" China looked as if he was going to burst into tears, everyone knew that the Ancient nation cared for Japan deeply, and still ached over the battle that happened between them, South Korea walked over lifting China up, holding him tightly for comfort.

"Something isn't right…" Estonia breathed out slowly, "This breach isn't something that human systems came up with….its…an extraterrestrial source…" Everyone turned to Estonia, there was an elephant in the room.

"You have got to be kidding me Estonia; this is not a time for jokes." Russia gave Estonia a serious look and he merely shook his head, the look in his eyes was a bit saddened and maybe, scared. Estonia was not shaken by Russia as much as the other countries were.

"Sadly no, look through the data; it has the same crest symbol here." Estonia pointed, and brought his hand up, sliding the two screens next to each other for closer examinations.

"Whoa whoa whoa, so hold up, you're saying Aliens invaded our systems, and somehow have made some sort of connection to our conscious and computer systems?" America huffed placing his hands on his hips, he believed in aliens but the whole situation seemed a bit off and it was starting to freak out but he didn't let that show.

"That's exactly…what he is saying…Ah..tsk…Sorry about that China-san…something…came over me." China nodded meekly and Japan smiled sadly, walking over to the computer, clutching his head tightly, he looked at the screen with a glare, "We will have to go and see who is still non-effected….I think…I am falling under the effects."

"But you were able to go back to normal." Greece's voice came out suddenly; he placed a hand on Japan's shoulder, rubbing his thumb on Japan's shoulder blade soothingly relaxing him. "Maybe you can withstand the pressure?"

"He's in a Conflicted Flux." Seralia spoke up sighing. "I think, some may have the mind strong enough to pull out of the force that's forcing the other nations into their old and violent selves." Everyone nodded, that sort of made sense, some nations may have the will to resist this pull.

"This entire situation is, like, way to bizarre, seriously…" Hong Kong sighed sitting on the conference table, looking up at the panels, trying to understand what the nations were discussing about, the situation just seemed to complicated and unlikely, but anything related to extraterrestrial things seemed, sort of out of the ordinary, and humans, or the majority did tend to have a fear of the unknown.

"Okay, I'm gonna recite all of the name of people who are fine and in here." America cleared his throat. "Though, for safety reasons I think we should use our real names, I have this…odd feeling we're being listened in on." Looking at a list on the computer screen, he began at the Very top.

"That is a good idea, America, using our nation names might cause for some…unnecessary targets on others. That is something we should really try to avoid." Norway stood next to his younger brother Iceland and the rest of the Nordics, they were discussing the situation amongst themselves but still paying attention to everyone else.

"Okay so me, everyone knows my name I'm sure of that… Evangeline A. Hunter, Ivan Braginisky, Lovino Vargas, Matthew Williams, Yao Wang, Im Yong Soo, Chau An, Lily Zwingli, Vash Zwingli, Andersen Densen, Tino Vainamoinen, Emil Steilsson, Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna, Eduard von Bock, Heracles Karpusi, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Leon Xiao Chun, Elizaveta Hedervary, Kiku Honda."

"HONDA KIKU! Say it the Japanese way, Rude American!" Alfred felt sweat bead his forehead at Kiku's outburst.

"R-right…Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis, Feliks Lukasiewicz, Lin Yi Ling, Sadik Adnan, Katyusha Chernenko, Natalya Arlovskaya, Roderich Edelstein, and Angelique Abbassy…Did I miss anyone?" Alfred took a heavy breath, naming off so many people.

"Well Peter isn't here, and Anri and Abel aren't here either." Seychelles counted off on her fingers, she thought as she looked up at the ceiling. Then, as if a light bulb turned on above her head, she made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Oh! Gupta Muhammad Hassan and Carlos Machado!" Everyone nodded, seeing everyone here, there were a lot of people in the room, but each had their special abilities and would be contributing to help this, problem.

"Hey, everyone….do you…guys get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?" Liechtenstein spoke softly, looking up at the ceiling with an almost fearful expression; we hoped that NO ONE had heard us during the conversation.

Everyone just sat in silence thinking of the worst case Scenario.

* * *

_**Names:**_

_**Alfred F. Jones – America**_

_**Evangeline A. Hunter – Seralia**_

_**Ivan Braginisky – Russia**_

_**Lovino Vargas – South Italy or Italy Romano**_

_**Matthew Williams – Canada**_

_**Yao Wang – China**_

_**Im Yong Soo – South Korea**_

_**Chau An – Vietnam**_

_**Lily Zwingli – Liechtenstein**_

_**Vash Zwingli – Switzerland**_

_**Andersen Densen – Denmark**_

_**Tino Vainamoinen – Finland**_

_**Emil Steilsson – Iceland**_

_**Lukas Bondevik – Norway**_

_**Berwald Oxenstierna – Sweden**_

_**Eduard Von Bock – Estonia**_

_**Heracles Karpusi – Greece**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt – Germany**_

_**Leon Siu Chun – Hong Kong**_

_**Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary**_

_**Honda Kiku – Japan (Kiku is his first name, Honda is his last)**_

_**Raivis Galante – Latvia**_

_**Toris Laurinaitis – Lithuania  
Feliks Lukasiewicz – Poland**_

_**Lin Yi Ling – Taiwan**_

_**Sadik Adnan – Turkey**_

_**Katyusha Chernenko – Ukraine**_

_**Natalya Arlovskaya – Belarus**_

_**Roderich Edelstein – Austria**_

_**Angelique Abbassy – Seychelles**_

_**Peter (As in Peter Kirkland) – Sealand**_

_**Anri Mogens – Belgium**_

_**Abel Mogens – Netherlands**_

_**Gupta Muhammad Hassan – Egypt**_

_**Carlos Machado – Cuba**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**боже мой - My God**_

_**Америка - America**_

* * *

_**This is just a list so everyone knows who is who. Some people have **__**different **__**names for **__**different**__** countries in **__**different**__** stories so I just put a list down, Heads up, Hong Kong, I kept his English first name and gave him the other half of his Cantonese name, with Vietnam I actually had to GIVE her a name because she doesn't have one listed. I looked up some Vietnamese names and used the one I liked. Germany, I gave him Prussia's last name. Which is Beilschmidt, both of them are German and they are brothers so I found this alright.**_

_**Some of you probably are wondering why Belarus Ukraine AND Russia have different last names, I honestly don't know why. Those are their names. Except Katyusha is actually Ukraine's nickname. I liked it better than the other names listed so I decided to use that. **_

_**With the Netherlands and Belgium I had to come up with a last name, though Anri and Abel is actual listed first names.**_

_**So yeah the plot is actually happening! This is going to be a BIG hassle managing all these countries, but the more the merrier and it'll leave openings for pairings as well during this whole situation. The whole dream Seralia went through, actually was the dream I had last night, though I left out some weird lines that came up in the dream just so it didn't seem so inappropriate. **_

_**Those chase scenes actually had my blood running a bit, I put my mind in those situations to much, Fight or Flight, but when your faced with a Sadistic, Pirate and absolutely Blood-hungry England and Spain, that would just be asking for Suicide in my opinion. Those two were CRAZY in the past. Anyways, the sneak peak lines, during the transition from when Lovino and Evangeline fell asleep, those scenes were supposed to happen but I decided to skip past it. This chapter was getting long enough as it is.**_

_**Speaking of Lovino and Evangeline,**_

_**That whole scene in the closet isn't Romantic in any way. That's actually a smart way to silence someone's breathing in a non-violent way. Its survival instinct and I felt Lovino should have been the one to initiate it, since he's seen running a lot from others and hiding. XD**_

_**And the scene on the couch, like I said, it's a bit of a cliché, you ever…feel like the really awkward, like VERY awkward pull when your just staring at someone, for a little longer than you should because you're just observing their features and you get like…attracted? Yeah it was like that; at most, Lovino and Evangeline will become friends, most likely nothing more, unless that's what you guys want or something. **_

_**Thus begins the long journey to save the berserk nations!**_


	4. Conflicted Flux

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Hetalia, please enjoy the story.**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, fluff scenes, and Feels.**_

* * *

"Protocol F1580, Bring in the simulation capsules, that's an order!" Alfred spoke into his microphone headset as he sat at the Super computer, typing at it furiously, his white dress shirt long gone, with a black muscle shirt and his bomber jacket thrown on top, wearing beige cargo pants and black combat boots, his hair was a jumbled messed, his facial features, usually childish and bright, were not serious, tired, and distressed, the whole ordeal had taken a big toll on all of the nations and it was showing for sure.

It had been about 2 weeks since the whole incident had started, getting down to the systems had been a lot harder than it originally sounded, the more tech based countries being a major help, there was a lot of building going on, linking the mega computer to simulation pods that were being established for entry, there was indeed, something to be lurking within the system, and with the time and the minds put together, the nations were able to come up with a system to bring a simulation of a human body and mind into the computer to help fix the problems, almost in a game like manner but with danger put into the factor of course.

On Engineering, there was Evangeline, Ludwig, Berwald, Yao, Chau, and Lily, proving to be almost the most helpful, without the advanced technology built so fast, this surely wouldn't had been accomplished without their help, the countries working with the computers and technology varied. Sometimes switching to Engineering jobs with the ones who could handle the programming, Alfred, Ivan, Kiku, Toris, Eduard, Im Yong Soo and sometimes Matthew found his way onto helping as well with the jobs, there was a large set of pods built for those who would enter the simulation. The room had been put on complete lockdown to block out any outside sources, Ludwig being the Workaholic, and protective man he was, spending overtime to make sure the room was sound proof, it was almost like a very advanced underground bunker, though the warmth and comfort was very scarce, dealing with pains and the cold of the area down there was something that needed adapting.

During these excruciatingly long two weeks, more countries were put under stress of the "Conflicted Flux." Kiku being the first, Lin Yi Ling, began to surface effects of it as well, becoming a bit more violent than usual, she was put under extreme watch due to the fact she was not accounted of the working crew, Kiku, being watched as well, but seemed to have more control over his mind than Lin, so he wasn't watched as carefully, Elizaveta, was becoming more violent than usual, making Roderich extremely worried all of the time. The stress was beginning to show on his Noble like features, everyone was really set off under the stress.

Even Alfred, the Sunshine in the darkness as people referred to him being, had been suffering under the effects of this 'Conflicted Flux' usually taking Ivan and Evangeline to restrain him from causing to much damage, Ivan being a super power, was able to really hold Alfred back, Evangeline herself has been showing quite the strength of a Super power as well. Yao, who was a Super power but rarely even spoke of it, didn't get involved, he felt more concerned with watching over Kiku, watching the Japanese man work under stress, his facial expressions showing more aggravation, anger, and stress more so than usual, it intrigued Yao, but this made him worry more so, knowing Kiku was generally a calm, and lacked of emotions of all of his years raising him.

"Kiku aru…" Yao stood beside Kiku as he typed furiously at the Super Computer, trying to slow down the hacking of the extraterrestrial force that was breaching the systems, his face was covered in sweat, his jet black hair sticking to his face and his chocolate brown eyes showing more life, which glistened with a motivated fire, Kiku had long since abandoned his white jacket, leaving his white tank top on, despite the cool temperature, working with the polyester coat on proved to cause more perspiration than normal. Kiku's wrists were becoming dirty and calloused at laying, and digging into the counter for so long, ruining his milky ivy like skin. Yao frowned at the sight; he wished Kiku would relax a bit despite the situation.

"Kiku….you should rest for a bit, let Alfred take over for a bit aru…you are over-exerting yourself." Yao whispered quietly, his wide eyes brimming with wetness as he gripped the back of Kiku's seat with firmness, his body shaking with worry for the small island nation, Kiku seemed to either not even hear Yao or decided to completely ignore him, Yao clenched onto his red garments tightly, the stress of the situation getting to him, biting on his now chapped and pink lower lip, swollen from the abuse it was suffering from his teeth.

"Ai ya! Kiku listen to me aru!" Yao raised his voice loudly enough to cause a slight jolt from Kiku, but he didn't cease his typing at all. There was a grunt from the back of Kiku's throat, signifying that atleast the hard working man had at least heard him. Yao let out a shaky sigh, he felt as if his heart would shatter in seconds, he cared for Kiku deeply, despite what the other said, despite the betrayal, despite all of the rude comments, looks and treatment, with all the kindness and smiles, and serene moments with the others, Yao couldn't help but cherish the younger, that feeling was not going away any time soon.

"Yao-san I can't stop, this, _Balaskian Empire_, is quite troublesome and I need to stop this Security Breach before I take a break, I will not stop until this is done, a moment of slip up can give them our location and get us all harmed. I will not allow that to happen." Kiku spoke in a firm and almost aggravated sounding tone, Yao was shocked, it was rare when Kiku showed anger or irritation, Yao backed up slowly, he wasn't really offended, just really hurt, he cared for Kiku a lot, almost at a unhealthy level, this amount of self-abuse the other was putting on his self was heartbreaking despite on how much good the other was doing for the others. Kiku was right, but it wasn't fair, A mere second of leaving that Super Computer unoccupied could make them open, and it was putting to much strain on Kiku, Yao noticed it, the others did as well, but only Alfred and Yao his self, with the occasion of Evangeline and Ivan, would show any concern.

"It's not fair aru! You are putting to much strain on yourself aru! It's not fair…Don't you see how much I worry about you aru…? You have always been so cold aru…I should not expect anything different." Yao let a sad smile graze his features, stretching far on his face, he fell back turning away, the tears long showing and falling down on his creamy cheeks. His heart was aching, Kiku had always been this way, and what else could he expect? The other was different, he was silent, he was cold, he was independent, and strong, fearless, hard-working and determined, isn't that what he raised him to be? Though accepting it can be incredibly hard to do as well. Yao couldn't stand how unfair life could be, how much his heart ached, how he couldn't die, how he been on this planet for 4000 years, Kiku touching his heart half way through his life time, like no other nation had, he knew he shouldn't feel this attached, it was wrong, it was _taboo_, but he didn't care.

Yao turned around, running his sleeve which was to long under his eyes, trying to stop the rivers of tears that poured from his Brownish Amber like eyes, walking away from ear distance from Kiku, the glowing from the Super Computer, casting a Shadow of him at the ground, Yao turned his head slowly looking at Kiku working still, his body unmoving but his fingers seeming to move at the speed of light. A small smile, this one happy managed to surface on his features. _"Wo Ai Ni…" _he whispered before walking to his room, his confession going unheard as he walked to his bunker with his name engraved on the plaque by the door.

* * *

"Lin…Are you alright…You've been looking very distressed lately." Angelique looked at Lin worriedly, playing with her long thick brown hair out of nervous nature, she had been worrying about Lin for awhile now, with the girl's outburst, it was becoming quite obviously that she was losing her resolve, seeming to have a dark aura around her that made others wary and worry if they were to receive harm.

"I'm fucking peachy…" Angelique winced at the bitter tone, she stepped back, her heart twisting painfully, and she had just wanted to check on Lin for the girl's wellbeing, she didn't want to be snapped at. "Did the others send you to watch me? The captured little island nation? Why don't you go back to Arthur? Or Francis? You seem to be shared between the two, or I forgot, the two got their minds taking over by those aliens. You must be weaker than the both of them if you were captured by them…" Lin's tone was Icy and edgy. She was speaking to hurt feelings, to her Angelique, and it was really working well. Angelique felt a hot tear fall down her tan cheek as she whimpered, clutching onto her dress tightly around her heart; she bit onto her lower lip to prevent wailing.

"Lin that's enough! Leave Angelique alone!" Chau walked up, her long paddle now changed to a sharpened metal spear at the point, holding it at her side, her other hand placed on her hip as she stared hard at Lin who was sitting on a table. Lin merely rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Why should I? Are you going to do anything about it?" Lin hissed at Chau, who remained unfazed to Lin's comment, taking it due to her mind being affected from this 'Conflicted Flux' for so long, it must have put her brain under so much stress from resisting it so long, Chau was reserved and would not let her buttons be pushed knowing Lin was being pushed under the pressure of a control.

"I do not want to hurt you. But causing conflict amongst our allies is not something that should be permitted." Chau spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Standing strong next to Angelique who was trying to calm her silent sobs, she was hurt strongly by Lin's comments, wondering what worth she honestly had.

"Angelique, your time to help will come when it is needed, don't worry. We'll get Arthur and Francis back, relax." Angelique nodded, a small smile gracing her features at the reassurance, though Chau didn't smile back, Angelique knew that Chau was happy that she had made her feel better. "_Merci _Chau."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"…Fuck…FUCK! That _bastardo!_" Lovino swore loudly gripping his hair, sitting in his bunker as he kicked some thing around, he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to bring attention to his allies. He was hurt, he was hurting all over, and his body was _aching_. Both his heart and mind felt like it was splitting. The two weeks had been absolute torture, waiting to get his dear Feliciano back, his dear brother had been taken under the control of those damned Aliens and he couldn't stand it. He felt like he needed to break something. To kill something, how dare anything harm his little brother?!

"They fucked with the wrong nation…This is war…I won't stop til I get him back…I won't…Feliciano and…him…" Lovino let his hands fall to his sides, his arms swaying as he stared at the ceiling lit dimly by the one lone light bulb in the room that flickered at some moments. Antonio, he would never admit it, but he cared for Antonio, a lot, the man had proven to be more than greedy, several times over, showing that he'd risked the entire country and his own life for Lovino, that he protected him and made sure he was comfortable, while Antonio his self was living like shit, and for that Lovino couldn't be more grateful for such a generous man.

"I have to get Antonio back…I can't let those Alien bastards hold him for too much longer or he'll…" Lovino's voice faltered, cracking as a low whimpering noise sounded in the back of his throat, causing a very bad burning sensation at holding it. Water brimming his eyes. He couldn't take it, both Feliciano and Antonio, the people he treasured the most was torn away from him, he was all alone, just waiting for the others, but he couldn't do that much longer, time was cutting close, he hadn't done much to help building and with the systems, so he was most likely put on the simulation list to get the others out. But it hurt, he was scared, and he was angry.

"…Damn…damn it…god damn it…god damn it! It's not fair! Why did they take them away?!" Lovino felt as if he was becoming broken, his spirit finally cracking, and his confidence breaking. He briefly began to wonder how the others felt; Alfred, only Arthur caring for him truly, besides Evangeline who had just recently came in. Evangeline, she was a odd one, she was a strong fighter, good engineering, and great with computers. Lovino felt inferior, and it made him angrier and hurt even more. He gripped onto his hair tightly again and began to sob quietly tears rushing from his eyes like a waterfall. It was finally coming out.

"Lovino…? I need to speak with you….Lovino…" Evangeline's soft voice came through, seeing Lovino squatting down, clutching his head tightly as loud hissing and low whimpering rumbled from his throat, it made her wince at the sight, she wasn't used to seeing this, knowing Lovino from the short amount of time to be a strong and confident man, hearing about his brother, and Antonio being lost, their conscious being trapped must of finally taken its toll on him, coming out all at once.

"I know that…you need your time. But this is important…" Evangeline made her way towards Lovino, resting her hand on his shoulder, being extremely cautious knowing Lovino to be the type to retaliate at a show of affection of any sort. Lovino tensed at her touch but he didn't move away, his crying coming a stop shortly afterwards. With that, Evangeline moved Lovino over to the bed and sat with him patting his back, letting a small breath past through her lips. Fogging her glasses, she removed them for the time being not finding use for having them on at the moment.

"Just wanted to let you know, we're ready to go soon. We have a list of who's going in the simulation to get the others, would you like to know who?" Lovino only nodded numbly, his mind not clearly back yet. He was still trying to get the spirit back into his system, knowing if his will had shrunken to much that he put his self at a deeper risk at his conscious being captured.

"Okay, we decided to send Alfred in first to get Arthur…Ivan and I going in to back him up incase things get hectic…Next, You're going in to get Antonio…Then…" Lovino turned to Evangeline cutting her off with his surprised expression.

"I'm going in alone to get Antonio…?" Evangeline only nodded staring down at her hands clenching to her suit, it was a black tight suit made for fighting, covering practically her entire body except for the skin at her neck and just a bit above her chest. "I'll be backing you up through the microphone but that's it." He only nodded dumbly accepting that he would be facing Antonio alone.

"So…Ludwig will be going in to get Feliciano." Evangeline let a small pause go through, knowing that Lovino wasn't too fond of Ludwig, when Lovino didn't really put up a fight she let out a soft sigh. "It's…due to the fact that you'll be too drained after getting Antonio." Lovino nodded, being more reasonable than he usually is.

"Right…Matthew and Angelique will be going in to get Francis…Then, after those two are done, Yao and Heracles decided to go in and save Kiku's conscious before it was taken over completely, Next, Chau decided she will go in and save Lin's conscious before she defects against us, her mind seems to be falling under the effects quickly, Roderich decided he would go in and get Elizaveta, knowing he's the one closest to her…they told me about another nation but…I don't know him so I can't say. For the moment that's it. Hopefully we can get this done before anyone else falls under the effects of this, yeah?" Lovino nodded, he pushed himself from his bed and walked towards the main room, Evangeline following closely behind.

The room had been transformed, an aisle of Simulation pods put on stand-by, ready to go at the order of anyone. It was getting to the moment where everyone would have to force themselves to stay up and stay in here to monitor the ones in the simulations to guarantee their safety. That moment was nearing closer than some others may have liked.

* * *

"This is, like, way to much, seriously, this whole Balaskian Empire needs to just back off." Leon leaned back on the wall yawning, he was just relaxing after maintaining some of the things that needed to be cleaned so it didn't break down from to much dust, Emil was sitting on a table in front of Leon swaying his legs back and forth childishly waiting for this situation to just be over with, the longer this happened the more he worried about the others and if they might get captured by this so called Empire.

"They will, probably." Emil glazed his eyes over lazily to Leon taking in his features, typical looking teenage Hong Konger. Leon was a bit odd though, with his sentence structures, but it was amusing to listen to at least. Though, he felt a bit of Sympathy for Leon, all of the Asian countries he was tied with were affected some way besides him, leaving him practically alone.

"Leon, how do you feel, are you alright? Considering you know…" Emil turned his head not really wanting to show too much affection to arouse any suspicion with the Asian. Leon merely shrugged not showing much emotion, he was a hard to read guy.

"I…feel weird…like…really...weird…Emil." At hearing his name, Emil hopped off the table walking over to Leon, making slow steps, staring at Leon as he began wincing at presumably nothing, but his head beginning to sweat, Emil grabbed Leon's arms trying to get his attention or distract his mind but it didn't work. Bringing his hands up he touched Leon's cheeks. This caught the other's attention. Leon glanced up staring into Emil's violet, now shimmering with worry gaze. The look only becoming more intense at the look in Leon's eyes.

"I really think, I need help…seriously…I do…" His voice coming out soft as in a whimper almost, sounding almost _broken._

* * *

"Lily, dear stop worrying you're going to damage yourself like that." Elizaveta watched as Lily paced around crazily in her bunker biting on her fingernail frantically in a panicked manner, Elizaveta was staying with Lily to soothe her nerves to prevent another lapse of the Flux, the less stress the better, though Lily was making it quite complicated with how stressed she was. Elizaveta was confused at what could have the young nation in such a panicked state.

"I-I can't Elizaveta! I-It's because, I…" Elizaveta stood up, walking up to Lily holding her close, hugging her tightly as if to protect her from any outside invading force. Elizaveta felt hot but wet substance stain her shirt, it soon dawned on her that Lily was indeed crying, something had troubled the young nation to a great degree and it was making Elizaveta angry, at what could have worried the little one so. She didn't need to be bothered with such things, the girl was strong but seeing her resolve go away like this, it's like a reminded of when Vash had found Lily on the verge of death in that ally way that one deciding night. It was heart-wrenching to see her cry and in such a state. Lily wouldn't show sad emotions as long as everyone around her was alright, especially her brother. So something to have caused the girl to cry had to have been on a great scale.

"I'm not sure…but I b-believe I'm falling under the effects of the Flux…" Lily whimpered, her bottom pink lip quivering violently, her ivory skin was turning a sickly pale due to the amount of fear surging through her. The young nation was scared, she didn't want to be a burden, she didn't want to have to be saved again, her older brother had already done enough, having someone else to come and help her again would put to much guilt on her big but fragile heart.

"Sssshh~ Relax, I'll make sure to protect you, stop crying dear, stay strong, and don't lose hope. Okay? That will only intensify the effects. Do it for yourself. You want to be strong yes?" Lily nodded numbly, understanding clearly what Elizaveta was referring to. The Hungarian woman knew clearly of what Lily thought of constantly, she was like her second, stronger and reasonable half.

"I wish I can be strong like you…Elizaveta…you're so admirable, why did you stop fighting? Because you realized you were female finally…?" Lily questioned softly, Elizaveta smiled softly and her eyes stared deeply into Lily's, looking to make sure she had the girl's full attention.

"Wish to be strong like yourself; you do not live to mirror another's image and live in their role model, but to grow up as your own person. Do not have a role model; you are your own power. Understand?" Elizaveta's small speech sinking into Lily's mind, taking quite awhile to actually soak in. The whole manner of it was to change someone's way of thinking completely, it was heavy and shaky specifically saying.

"As for me…Yes, that…and for another reason that I rather not speak of…me being a woman, I'm naturally weaker than a male. So it's really not my place to be fighting…"

"You're wrong!" Lily's sudden outburst startled Elizaveta; she looked into her Sea green eyes, suddenly vibrant with emotion and passion. "Just because your female and you might be naturally weaker doesn't mean you should stop! You've beaten…You've been Gilbert a few times; you have defeated Roderich in your sparring matches with him as well! You're physically strong, because of your heart and determination…you spirit is stronger with your motivation….and that…that is stronger than any natural physical strength…" Lily finished with heavy breathing, sweat beading her forehead, and her heart thumping hard against her chest. She pressed her lips to a thin line, she admired Elizaveta to much, and to let something as simple as gender slow her down was not acceptable.

"Just because of the gender your born into, does not put certain expectations on you…because you are Female, doesn't mean you are meant to serve a man…I might be like that to Vash, but it is truly by choice, I cherish him…and if you are born a male, you do not automatically have the responsibility to protect a woman. We are all capable of protecting ourselves, though it might be harder for some to learn how to do so. It's just like with learning; some learn fast, some learn slowly. Gender is nothing but a biological preference so we can reproduce, but, our duties, for what we are, that's not even in our place…we leave that to the 'normal' humans. So promise me, if that simple title of being a woman, stopped you from the dominating power you were. Please don't let it do so anymore, for me, okay?" Lily whispered, holding Elizaveta's face in her hands gently, softly, showing her words that she spoken were indeed genuine, she meant it from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to let Elizaveta know she meant everything she said, and she felt strongly about it.

Lily stood on her toes, reaching up, brushing her lips lightly against Elizaveta's lips. Their hot breath mingling together, causing both of their cheeks to flare up to a small pinkish tint, after testing the waters, Lily closed the distance completely, sealing Elizaveta's lips with a passionate and deep loving kiss. Moving her own lips against Elizaveta's creating heat that the younger had never known of, the feeling was intoxicating, absolute bliss. Pulling back slowly and standing back a bit. Lily smiled softly, "I meant what I said."

* * *

"Alfred, are you sure you're ready to finally enter the simulation?" Ivan sped walked to keep up with the younger's long strides, despite being taller; Alfred was motivated and clearly angry as well. It had been painful to watch the bright nation slowly turn into a workaholic, easily irritated man with a stone face and serious aura, Ivan never thought he would say this, but he actually_ missed _the bright attitude, chipper mood and arrogance of the American. He always was that odd ball of the serious adults that kept some things light-hearted and it was nice. Though annoying, but nice as well, seeing that gone was painful.

"For the last _fucking _time I'm ready to go! Are you? Because I'm not going to sit back and let Arthur's conscious get taken over by some back-assed Alien empire who thinks they can just come and fuck with our planet, and I'm sure as hell know that you ain't fine with that either! Now let's go and stop dragging your ass Ivan!" Alfred roared at the taller Russian, sending him into a state of shock at his rant, Alfred's determination and bravado was admirable, but Ivan wanted to make sure that Alfred's head was clear enough so he didn't do anything to bold and something that might hurt him in the long run, with Evangeline along, the power girl she is, things may go smoothly, but it seems that Evangeline has some of Alfred's, outburst like traits that might cause some trouble.

"I do have to say that your little rant is a bit admirable and dare I admit a turn-on, I have not seen you in such a dominant like attitude since the Cold War, подсолнечник." Alfred stopped on a dime almost causing the older to crash into him; Alfred did a complete 180 turn, staring up at Ivan's eyes intensely, his bright vibrant blue eyes shining with such a passionate fire, it made Ivan shudder under that gaze. Alfred grabbed Ivan by his collar, hoisting him into the air slightly, his was practically seething.

"Do not call me that, a sunflower? Are you serious?" Ivan nodded, a wide grin making it way onto his face and the intensity of Alfred gaze kicked up a notch.

"You stand out from everyone else, bright and tall, you make people smile, and though you may be annoying, being that one that just reflects the wrong way in the situation. We can not help but be happy for you being there." Alfred's ears went a dark red at the explanation, it was unexpected and surely flattering, Alfred dropped Ivan and huffed turning the other way, mumbling something along the lines 'We don't have time for this.'.

"Let's just go." Alfred kept walking and Ivan followed behind closely, chuckling at Alfred's stubbornness and embarrassment. Pressing his gloved finger to the communication button on his headset, he called his other companion.

"Evangeline, me and Alfred are ready to go, meet us at the Simulation Pods." Ivan's voice was demanding but no venom in it."

"_...Okay, I'm on my way down…." _There was quite a bit of static, signifying that Evangeline was contacting everyone while keeping the line up with Ivan, _"Victim One: Arthur Kirkland, Initiate Rescue Mission in 5 Minutes. Let's show these Balaskian fucks that we aren't to be messed with!" _With her message said, there was a loud roar of cheers sounded through the area.

"_Ura!"_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**подсолнечник – Sunflower**_

_**Wo Ai Ni – I love you**_

_**Alright! So Chapter 4 is done, This is a reasonable length that I always try to aim for, though I would be more satisfied with a longer chapter, I didn't want to rush into everything and leave it off here.**_

_**So, the Nations are FINALLY going into the simulation to retrieve their friends. As far as the separate sections, I will try to break off mini-stories from the main plot to add a bit of fluffiness to the seriousness. I have to say, that I actually enjoyed the Hungary and Liechtenstein scene the MOST. It seemed really touching and it gave me feels when I wrote it. Ahhhh~ Feels. **_

_**In future chapters yes I will put more mini-stories/sections in. I just didn't want to jam everyone into one chapter because that would be rushing it, and as well making things seem to disorganized and crammed. **_

_**As far as the 'Conflicted Flux' For better explanation on that, it's basically a middle state, of where your normal personality (Speaking of this story obviously) and the one that's trying to up rise clash, causing certain personality switches and mood swings, weaker minds and weaker wills fall subjected to the effects of this faster. Though how you get it in the first place is at complete random, it's best to stay strong but the stress on the body will cause a great amount of change naturally. As seen with Poor Japan, I felt bad making that part, and especially for China, I love the guy so much, he's such a sweet heart! **_

_**Anyways, Even though I haven't really gotten to much feedback I am still having a LOT of fun making this story, judging by how fast the updates are coming along, though if you guys want like, certain pairings to show up, you'll have to type a review to tell me!**_

_**Speaking of which, the two people who HAVE reviewed I am EXTREMELY grateful for, reviews make my heart explode in unicorns and rainbows, and it motivates me even more. Though I need more feedback, if the story is getting good, if it's touching, if there's a certain pairing you want to see show up, but of course it HAS to make sense as well. Things like that are very helpful in my writing to help me improve my skills. **_

_**Anyways, and that's it! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update by this upcoming weekend! **_

_**Until then, Auf Wiedersehen! **_


End file.
